


Nikiforov

by Clovesstory



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, But He's Learning, Crime AU, Depression, Family, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hot Springs & Onsen, Lies, Loneliness, M/M, Missing Persons, Mystery, Nightmares, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secretive suspects, Single Parents, Tokyo (City), Travel, Underage teen sending naked pics to boyfriend, Unhealthy Relationships, Victor Nikiforov is a terrible parent, some canon elements, underage relationship briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 33,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovesstory/pseuds/Clovesstory
Summary: Crime AU <3





	1. The case.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beautiful girlfriend for my cover art !! 
> 
> If you are interested in the art and want to have updates please like the Nikiforov page, thank you for your support <3 https://www.facebook.com/Nikiforov-2315722275335465/?view_public_for=2315722275335465

[Becca, Patreon ](https://www.patreon.com/Bectara?fbclid=IwAR2Yw3aZkNoksYk3c8GCrLIdWya7-ijgg74uY5dnQ6g6EgtVFCk4HgYS3t0) 

 

“This case is highly sensitive” the sound of a large wooden folder hitting a desk is heard, the paper clips inside making an almost inaudible clink. “An international incident could be upon us if any information in this folder leaks out, I want your best man on this. No troops and no big operation. Do we understand each other?” “Yes sir”

 

* * *

 

 

“Nikiforov!”

Victor walks into the meeting room, his gun still warm in his hand and his bullet proof vest protruding from beneath his shirt. “What is it Yakov? I still have blood on my shoes and critical evidence is being contaminated as we speak, Georgi needs to be more aware, he's going through heartbreak again. It clouds his judgement”

“I am removing you from the front line”

Victor’s face contorts into an expression of anger, he is their best officer, not ten minutes ago he saved a pregnant woman from her kidnapper. What a way to show gratitude. “You can’t pull me from the front I have done nothing wrong, I have never made a mistake and I never will”

Yakov's large pale hand is held up in front of him to shush the younger man “You are of course my best officer which is why I was commanded to pull you for this case” The large brown folder hits the glass table with a thunk, Victor stares at it with fury, what could possibly be so important?

“Katsuki Yuuri, aged 22. Missing and presumed murdered in 2014. The Yakuza is up my backside, as is the director. Find him, solve it and get back to me when you are done”

Victor’s fingers lightly trail over the dark cardboard of the folder, the musty smell of a two year old cold case was familiar from his early years. “Katsuki Yuuri... the figure skater?”

“Yes, disappeared during the Sochi grand prix final without a trace. The RSF are up mine too” The older officer rubs his temples and sighs “This case is highly classified as per the instructions of the Japanese government and the JSF. I want all your time dedicated to this case”

Yakov pats Victor's shoulder as he passes out of the room, Victor slumps into the nearest leather chair, his fingers tapping the glass table as he glares at the folder.

 

“You have got to be kidding me” he sighs and reaches for the folder, he flips it open to the very first page and sees a picture paper clipped to the front. A young Japanese man stares at him, at first glance he doesn’t look like much. A young boy with glasses and scruffy black hair, Victor closes the folder and groans. “So much for taking time off this Christmas” he stands up and takes the folder from the table, his hand pushes the heavy meeting room door away from him, he goes straight for his changing room and pulls his bullet proof vest off, his gun is also taken from its holster and sent for forensics analysis. He always feels naked without it although he guesses he should get used to it, looks like it’s desk work for him.

 

“Oh great”


	2. Victor's small world

The jangle of keys is heard as Victor unlocks his front door, he takes his shoes and jacket off in the hall. The smaller leopard print shoes are carelessly thrown down the hall, Victor neatly tucks them away beside his own.

“Yuri! I’m home”

A voice comes from the young boy’s bedroom, the sound of a guns in a video game following “I heard the door”

 

Victor half smiles and swings on the door frame to the teen’s room “No hey Victor, no how was your day?”

The blonde boy looks up from his game for a second before refocusing “I ain’t your wife”

Victor chuckles “Well did you at least make dinner”

“Don’t you remember? I can’t cook.”

Victor rubs his chin “Oh that’s right, I should teach you sometime”

“I asked you that weeks ago, you said and I quote ‘life is too short to cook just order takeout with a smile'”

Victor smiles and leaves the teen's room. There is a distinct absence of a brown fluffball greeting him “Makka!” He hears a huff behind him and sees the poodle sprawled out on her dog bed, her legs twitching as she dreams. “Aww” Victor takes a photo to match the other hundred on his phone before leaning down and stroking the soft fur of his faithful companion. The fluffball sits up with a growl before realising it was only her silver haired human, she jumps around and nuzzles Victor all over, her fluffy tail wagging sprightly. Her licks start on Victor’s hands before the excited poodle licks her owner’s cheeks.

“Hey! Makka! If you want food you have to let me go” At the mention of food, the young poodle perks up and runs straight to the kitchen. “Ah I see, you only love me because I feed you huh?” Victor pouts while the ecstatic poodle barks and leans down on her front two paws. Victor shakes his head and smiles, he could never be mad at his faithful companion, he opens her can of food and spoons it into her bowl, the loud and grotesque licking prove how much she loves her food and how much he loves her.

Victor stands in the kitchen, his snack filled pantry doesn’t offer much in the way of a substantial meal, he pulls out some pots hoping to get inspired. He’s meant to be a role model for Yura but sometimes he just needs to sit back and have someone bring food to him, the life of a police officer is not as appealing as it seemed to a young long-haired Victor, but he still enjoys the job... except. He looks over at the folder on the table and glares some more, desk work... after all these years he goes from front of the line to a rookie.

He holds one barely used pan in is right hand before placing it right back where he found it and orders subway on Uber eats “Hey Yura what do you want from subway”

“Footlong white bread chicken sub, ranch dressing only”

“Okay!”

He places the order and sits in one of the chair at the dining table, he pulls out his laptop and waits for it to boot up. “I really should get a new one of these sometime” He brings the folder over while he waits, the man in the picture stares at him, his story unknown. Untold. Victor admits that he always enjoyed discovering people’s lives and secrets, it’s task he always does respectfully and thoroughly. You can't know the killer if you don’t know the victim.

Victor looks into the dark eyes of Yuuri, the eyes that hold the key to the box of secrets that is Yuuri’s life. Victor’s eyes skin over the receipts, photographs and evidence that is in the folder. Despite the size of the folder, the lack of any leads is very apparent.

What has Yakov dumped on Victor this time?

He reads through reports made at various times throughout the two years that Yuuri has been missing, apparently his friend and colleague Christophe previously took this case back when he was a rookie, Victor reads over his notes and finds nothing he doesn’t already know about. Apparently Yuuri kept all mentions of his family out of the media and away from the police. He has only a region in Japan to work from.

Kyushu 


	3. Yuri.

Victor and Yura sit across from each other, one of Victor’s rules is that they must eat dinner at the table and talk without technology around them. Yura grumbles about it but ultimately goes with it.

“How was school?”

Yura shrugs and takes a drink “It’s school”

“Anything new going on?”

“I met this cool guy today”

Victor puts down the sandwich he was just about to take a bite of and raises an eyebrow “Let me guess... leather jacket, motorcycle, undercut and sunglasses”

Yura growls as Victor smirks at him “Possibly... his name is Otabek”

“Yura” Victor sighs “That kind of guy is not good for you, we are working towards getting your education and helping you give up smoking”

“Don’t worry Beka doesn’t even let me smoke, he hates cigarettes”

Victor hums and takes a bite of his sub, he looks at the healing scars on the teens hands. He remembers his other condition. “Yura show me your arms”

He puts his wrapper down with a huff, his food long gone. He yanks his sleeves up and reveals the healing scars, Victor determines the most recent one is at least a week old which is great progress. “Thank you Yura”

“Yeah yeah I’m getting better.”

“I know, and I am proud of you”

“Mhmm thanks” Yura mumbles and leaves the table, he won’t be seen again until morning if the past is any indication. Well at least Yuri put his wrappers in the bin.

 

Victor fishes out the hidden container of tiramisu ice cream from behind the peas in the freezer, sometimes he just needs ice cream while he works. He once again opens the folder and re reads the reports, Yuuri’s eyes burning a hole in Victor's forehead “Yeah yeah I’m working on it Katsuki” He types in the region of Japan into Google maps and stares at the location, Hasetsu... Victor clicks on the marker and zooms in. Why was this one place not investigated by previous officers? It’s a small place with a tiny population, it could have easily been overlooked but that is the kind of place people would live if they wanted to stay out of the spotlight.

Victor wonders if Yura would mind being left to his own devices for a while... actually he would like that a little too much, especially if there is a boyfriend in the picture. Yura could come along. It may be a classified case but Yura wouldn’t have to know what they are doing. It’s just a holiday to Japan.

Victor sends off an email to Yakov with a number he needs to be able to fly there coupled with a quick explanation as to why he chose to go there. Short and to the point was what Yakov demanded and Victor is completely respecting the older man’s wishes.

He closes his laptop and heads to bed, his cold white covers greeting him, he sighs and puts his phone on the charger. “Makka” he pats the side of the bed and the fluffy poodle hops up, she curls into a ball at Victor’s side as she always does at night.

 

“Goodnight Makka”


	4. Suspects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor dives deeper into his case folder.

The sunlight peeks through the bay windows, the shadows of the trees outside printed over Victor’s face. The silver haired man groans and opens his eyes only to see the fluffy brown butt of his loving poodle, he gives and little smile and scritches his puppy’s ear. “Morning sleepy head” The dog huffs and whines, her dark eyes begging for more sleep. Victor smiles and turns over, shuffling through his blankets and places one bare foot on the cream carpet below. He sighs and stretches as he stands, his muscles protesting and tight.

Coffee yes... Coffee is just needed.

The alarm on Victor's phone goes off just as he stands up, Makka does her usual morning growl in the direction of the iPhone 8 in the pink glittery case. “Calm down Makka it’s just my phone, we go through this every morning.”

He pulls his phone off the charger and silences the alarm, it’s 6am, Yura will still be sleeping for another few hours. Victor makes his way to the kitchen and starts up his fancy coffee machine, nothing less for a tired cop with a lot to do.

He pulls out one of the seven pristine white mugs from his cabinet and places it under the spout, the warm aroma of coffee beans filing his house. He takes a deep inhale and sighs, it’s a black coffee kind of day. He takes his coffee and sits at the table, the wood of his chair cold against his bare thighs. His underwear near useless against the cold, coffee in the morning always tastes better when you wear nothing but underwear. He sips his coffee in the near silence, the only sound is that of birds tweeting outside, the occasional car driving by.

Victor is a morning person, the world is so bright at this time, it’s his only alone time ever these days. Not that he encourages time being unspent. He scrolls through his phone mindlessly, his thoughts staying with the young boy in his folder.

He does a quick Google search on his new case, the amount of results startles Victor. How did he not know more about this case, it seems like the whole world does.

‘ **Yuuri Katsuki missing after last place finish at the Sochi grand prix final’**

**‘Katsuki's coach has no comment at this time'**

**‘Is Celestino's distinguished career at an end with the loss of his Japanese champion’**

**‘Russian police clueless as to what happened to the missing figure skater Katsuki’**

**‘Police are looking for any information regarding the missing skater Katsuki'**

**'Grand Prix final skaters express concern for fellow competitor'**  

**‘Police fears for missing figure skater Katsuki Yuuri’**

**‘Blood discovered in hotel confirmed as Katsuki Yuuri'**

 

Blood? Victor looks through the folder again, a single piece of paper with twelve lines on it is brought to his attention. ‘On further inspection of Hilton hotel room 221 we discovered Type 'A' blood in the bathroom with the use of a black light, the blood was confirmed as that of Katsuki Yuuri. The amount of blood is sufficient proof of foul play. The location of Katsuki's body remains unknown’

Unknown... This is useless, how could they find no trace evidence at the scene?

Victor sighs and goes back to his google searches, he pulls out his notepad and writes down the reoccurring names.

5\. Michele Crispino (Italy)

4\. Minako Okukawa (Japan)

3\. Jean Jacques Leroy (Canada)

2\. Phichit Chulanont (Thailand)

1\. Celestino Cialdini (Unknown)

 

_Suspects_

 

 


	5. Officer Giacometti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor receives a warning from Chris

Victor finishes his coffee and dresses in his uniform sans the bullet proof vest, the first time he ever wore these clothes he felt so important and respected. Now he feels feared and alone, at least Yura no longer shrinks away at the sight of him.

He locks the front door and begins the 10-minute journey to the precinct, his car quiet and smooth. When he reaches the station many cars are gone, it appears he has already missed a big operation, he sighs and parks his car in one of the many vacant spots. The car shudders to a stop and Victor grabs his folder and laptop, his desk is large and private in the corner of the vast room.

The precinct is loud with talking, phones ringing, people typing, and coffees being brewed. He takes his notepad out of his pocket and writes the suspects on a sticky note to stick to his computer as he can be forgetful, he thanks his private space as he can be more active while still keeping this classified. His chair creaks as he leans back and folds his arms, the bright light of his laptop shining at him with his latest Google search still clear across the screen. He puts his headset on for a moment and connects it to the Wi-Fi network, his eyes scanning over his list until he sees the number he needs.

“Officer Giacometti.”

“Hey Chris! I wanted to talk about one of your previous cases if you have a minute?”

“Sure do, I’ll see you in a minute sir” They hang up and Victor plugs his headset into the charger, he doesn’t use it often and prefers to talk to people in person but it’s too easy to be overheard.

Chris waltzes through the door seven minutes later with two coffees in his hands. “Sorry the machine was in use and I figured we could use these” Victor gratefully takes his steaming cup and brings it to his lips, Chris falls into the chair facing Victor’s desk, his legs spread obscenely in his one size too tight pants “Aren’t you usually out in the field being too cool to spend time with your best friend?”

“Ouch Chris ouch...” Victor pouts playfully, he does suppose he should make more time for his one and only social companion of five years.

“Sorry love what’s up?”

Victor lifts the photo of Yuuri and shows it to Chris “You worked his case early on, tell me everything you know”

Chris raises an eyebrow and sips his coffee nonchalantly “Boss got you back on the cold cases huh?”

“да”

“Well” Chris begins “The first thing you need to know about Yuuri is that he was very private, no social media and hardly any interviews. He seemed to fly under the radar when not out there winning competitions. He seems boring and like all the others, but this case will suck you in Victor, Yuuri Katsuki was the Japanese beauty, his case was taken by the best and brightest long before you and many retired after Yuuri consumed their lives. Remember that kid who started two years ago? Minami? Well he became obsessed, his love for Yuuri and his life grew until he could not focus and was ultimately fired. I hear he is now a figure skater. But my point is Victor that you can’t let the unfairly gorgeous Yuuri get into your head, the case has hardly any leads or evidence, what they did have was contaminated as cleaning staff had cleaned the bathroom on top of the cleaning that a potential killer already cleaned.”

“Potential killer?”

“That’s all you got from my speech?”

“Chris!”

Chris sighs and places his coffee cup on the edge of Victor’s desk, he leans forward “One of my theories is that Yuuri killed himself and the staff cleaned it up, you may not even be looking for a killer. The staff seemed sketchy on the details and the manager seemed very keen to get us out of her hotel. A suicide in one of their rooms could ruin their reputation”

Victor looks through his well-read notes briefly “Why didn’t you write your theory down? You broke protocol”

Chris leans closer and gestures for Victor to lean closer too “I did.”

“What happened?”

“Captain requested I remove it from the folder, the JSF was furious at the mere idea of one of their skaters taking their own life. My paper was shredded, and my electronic notes erased. It’s a conspiracy”

Victor blinks at Chris before looking down at his desk “I won’t get obsessed”

“Good luck to you” Chris rises from his seat and picks up his now lukewarm coffee before heading out of the corner office.

Victor looks up at his laptop, the deep soulful eyes of Yuuri stare right into him, full of answers to the questions the Victor needs to know. A notification pops up with flights booked for himself and Yura to Hasetsu in two days, another with confirmation from Yakov that his trip is approved. His fingers tap his desk distractedly, he will not let this case get to his head.

He won’t allow it.


	6. Organizing.

Victor clicks through the website, the lab results of the evidence found at the hotel are confusing. The blood is confirmed as that of Katsuki Yuuri, but the reports vary on how much was actually at the scene. Some reports suggest the blood is enough to have caused a death by exsanguination, but others say it could have come from a slip in the shower, a small nose bleed.

Now Victor has of course been through many a cold case folder, but the confusing and contaminated evidence is getting to him, why was no one careful in a case this high profile? Some of the fingerprints in the hotel room are still unidentified, they cleared Celestino even though his fingerprints were in the bathroom right where Yuuri was supposedly murdered.

Victor adds Sochi to his growing list of destinations he will need to visit while undercover. With a case so high-profile Victor knows that Yakov will be up his goat while forking out hundreds of dollars for travel.

In the pristine white office with glass windows everything has its place and is in its place, the growing amount of dusty papers on Victor’s desk is beginning to stress him out. The lone officer heads to the supply room, his target is a box of thumbtacks and some string. A far cry from his human targets only yesterday.

The office has a cork board about 70cm by 100cm, enough for Victor to display the findings in an easy to see way. The quiet sound of thumbtacks piercing paper and entering the wall is all Victor hears as he methodically pins the information to his wall. The picture of Yuuri sits in the middle, protruding out the sides is lab reports, evidence reports, witness statements, the last CCTV shot of Yuuri and finally Victor pins his suspect list to the side. His plans for travel remain on his computer, his airline tickets safely tucked away under his undercover email address.

Tomorrow he leaves for Hasetsu, Yura will not be pleased at the sudden plans but Victor knows when to put his foot down with the teen. He sends a quick email to Yakov explaining why he will need his return tickets changed for another destination.

Sochi.

Lucky Victor is always overly prepared, he sorted Yuri's passport last week with a rather large sum of money being given to a government employee. For undercover work, Victor has two passports, one being his legal one with his proper name and the other with his alias. Yura can go by his legal name as it can only be connected to Victor Nikiforov by following a long and winding trail full of dead ends and street kids who won’t rat out a former one of their own.


	7. Chris' hand

A paper bag drops on top of Victor's keyboard, his notes finishing with gibberish from his board, he frowns up at the blonde intruder.

“Eat” Chris parks himself in the chair in front of the desk, a sesame seed bagel with cream cheese and salmon in his hand.

“Remember, don’t let this case get to you”

“I’m not, you know I don’t eat much these days”

“Ah Victor... that’s why you have me to keep you on track”

Victor peeks into his paper bag, his favourite savoury bagel looking delectable inside.

Victor huffs “Alright you got me” Chris grins and takes a large bite, he sits with his legs crossed and watches his best friend take small nibbles of his food.

“Please be careful Victor”

Victor looks up from his bagel, he lowers it on top of the paper bag. “Chris Hun, I love you but please don’t baby me, I can handle this case and when I am done, I will be back on the front-line protecting Russia with my gun in my hand and my heart pounding with adrenaline. I can do this, and I will solve this case unlike every officer before me.”

Chris stares indifferently at Victor, his eyebrow raises, and he finishes off his bagel.

 

The two finish their food in silence, Victor starts typing while Chris sits silently in front of him.

Victor sighs “I’m sorry if I offended you Chris”

“You didn’t, you proved my point about this case, but I must admit it happened quicker than I expected. Never mind give me a call if you need me” Chris stands and reaches out for the doorknob.

“Wait!” Victor stands at his desk and gestures to his wall. “Celestino... you didn’t interview him”

Chris walks over and leans against Victor’s desk his eyes moving over the notes. “I couldn’t find him, he was cleared in Russia and left for another country, but we lost track of him in America”

“That’s suspicious” Victor taps his chin and leans against his desk beside Chris “Where is he from?”

Chris takes a pen and writes a country beside a newspaper picture of Celestino.

“Italian?”

“Yeah he moved to America when he was 20 to be a coach”

“How did you find out?”

Chris shuffles closer, his hand almost touching Victor’s. “Phichit Chulanont, I talked to him when he came to Russia for the Rostelecom cup. He’s gorgeous, from Thailand. If I wasn’t on business, I would have slept with him”

Victor smirks at Chris, that sounds about right.

A hand slowly sneaks around to Victor’s backside, Victor shuffles closer while looking at his research. “What’s your hand doing there Mr Giacometti?”

Chris chuckles and leans close to Victor ‘s ear “I think you need some relaxation tonight”

“Oh yeah? I have a flight in the morning so make it an earlier one, Yura will make some bad comments but just ignore him”

Chris nuzzles Victor’s neck and whispers “That’s okay I won’t be leaving your bed anyway”

“Ahem!”

Victor pulls away and faces his boss, his cheeks flushed. “Yakov hi sorry just um...”

“Giacometti get out of here and stop distracting officer Nikiforov”

Chris swings his hips as he walks out of the office, turning for a wink at the last second.

Yakov’s glare stares right through Victor, he shivers “He already knows about this case, I am allowed to talk to those already familiar”

“Victor.... I was actually checking on your progress but I’m worried, this on/off thing with Officer Giacometti is not advised in the workplace”

“To be fair it’s none of your business sir”

Yakov very nearly cracks a smile before his expression becomes even more cold. “Not in the workplace, get to work please”

“да, да ”


	8. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Victor's friendship with benefits <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut so feel free to skip it if you want to, it's not vital to the story. Will probably be edited as I am rarely happy with my smut haha I try <3

Victor packs away his laptop and charging cord methodically, the cord being wrapped perfectly and stored where it should be. His heart pounds as he completes his mundane tasks in order to leave the office, it’s been awhile since he last had some sexy fun times with Christophe. He almost wishes they worked out as a couple, but he can live with having a friend with benefits.

Victor’s phone dings as he sits down in his car, he unlocks it by using his right thumb. “Yura?” Yuri doesn’t usually bother to text _before_ getting himself into mischief. Victor smiles, it’s the little achievements in their relationship that mean the most.

**_Going to Beka's for the night, his parents are around and no we are not having sex._ **

Well he didn’t exactly ask for permission, but he didn’t just run off, and now Chris can come for dinner too.

**_Have fun be safe :)_ **

_**Shut up old man**_  

 

Close enough to having a proper relationship...

 

Victor hurries around his house, the take out sitting on the table and candles lit, he changes into a short sleeves dress shirt with tight black pants.

“Victor”

“Ahh!” Victor reaches for his gun and points it in the direction of the voice.

Chris smirks and takes the gun out of Victor’s hand with ease “Every time... you know I’m good at sneaking around”

Victor snatches his gun back and puts it into his lockable drawer “Yeah thanks for that...”

Hands slide around Victor’s waist and Chris presses his front to Victor’s back, one hand moves up and leans over his shoulder. The bottle in his hand in front of Victor’s eyes “Ooh merlot”

Chris chuckles and kisses the back of the silver man’s pale neck “I know what you like”

“Oh yeah?” Victor turns his head a little.

Chris bites Victor’s ear “Yes”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chris thrusts into Victor, their grunts and whimpers filling the large room. His hands sliding up Victor’s back and into soft silver hair. Victor’s bangs brush against the sheets below before Chris pulls the bangs back hard, Victor moans as his hair is pulled and neck is exposed. Chris bites down on Victor's neck, his lips trailing across the exposed pale skin.

“Chris... faster”

Chris hips move faster against Victor’s, his moans muffled by pale skin, his hands sliding up Victor’s inner thighs.

“Harder”

Chris grunts “So demanding today”

“Fuck yes I am”

Chris laughs lowly and kisses the back of Victor’s neck. He begins to rock harder against Victor, their skin slapping against each other, Victor’s whimpers become more like gasps and he clings to the sheets beneath him. “T-Touch me...”

“Touch me what?”

“Please please touch me Chris I need you now... God please”

Chris pulls back harder on the soft silver strands “Beg harder”

Victor moans and pushes back against Chris “I... I need you please baby please I need it”

Chris wraps his hand around Victor’s member and lightly trails his finger along it, Victor alternates between pushing against Chris hand and back against his hips. Chris smiles and pulls Victor’s face around to kiss him deeply and wet, his hand tightens around Victor’s impressive length.

“Chris... Chris...” Victor whines against Chris’ lips.

“Come Victor” Chris pumps harder and snaps his hips to Victor's roughly hitting his prostate. A drawn-out moan falls from the Russian’s lips, his breath stutters and hot white release covers Chris’ hand. Victor breathes heavily against the mattress, his whole body sinking into the sheets with Chris’ member still inside him. The Swiss man's hands massage Victor’s back as he comes back to earth.

“Babe come in me” Victor wiggles his hips invitingly and Chris groans, he takes Victor’s hips roughly and pounds into him five hard times before sinking his teeth into Victor’s shoulder and releasing inside the condom. Victor whimpers and nuzzles the mattress while Chris melts on Victor’s back. Chris breathes heavily on Victor’s back and gently strokes his thumb across Victor’s hips where he had roughly grabbed only moments before.

When he comes back to earth a little, he pulls out of Victor and rolls over to the side. “I’m kinda hungry”

Victor laughs and crawls over to Chris’ side “Well someone couldn’t wait until after dinner”

Chris kisses Victor’s forehead and crosses his hands behind his head. “We should do this more often”

Victor trails his fingers over Chris’ stomach blissfully unaware he had forgotten to tell Yura that they are going to Japan tomorrow morning.


	9. Morning glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor remembers.

Chris’ stubbly chin rubs against Victor’s neck, his breath warm against Victor’s skin. The loud beeping of Victor’s phone makes him groan although he is a morning person, he has trouble waking up after labour intensive rounds of sex.

He shuffles away from his friend’s warm embrace with difficulty, the Swiss man wraps his arms tighter around his friend. “Nooo it’s too early”

“Chris come on I have to get to the airport... Oh fuck Yura!!” Victor pulls away harshly and begins to pull on his black pants, he hops around with one leg tangled in his free pant leg.

“You are adorable when you try to do mundane tasks quickly” Chris sits naked resting his head on his right hand his legs open with his crotch strategically pointed directly at Victor.

Victor scowls at Chris while frantically throwing clothes into his suitcase “Feel free to eat whatever in my kitchen but break my coffee machine and I’ll kill you”

Chris smirks and shuffles out of bed“How long will you be gone?”

Victor zips his suitcase with a huff “Uh around two weeks ish”

Chris kneels down and presses his lips to Victor's, his tongue licking Victor's lips before he hesitantly pulls back “I’ll miss you, go have fun” Chris curls back up under Victor's covers and wraps himself up like a burrito. “Bring a coat it’s cold in Japan”

“You are a real ass you know that” Victor glares as Chris smiles and cuddles up under his blankets.

“Dasvidaniya”

Victor grabs various clothes for Yuri and shoves them into a leopard print suitcase. He packs away the cases in his car, leaving Chris in his house as he tracks Yuri’s phone, he feels a little ashamed, but he forgot to ask where Otabek lives.

Victor knocks on the door and mentally prepares himself for the abuse that is sure to follow.

A shorter man with black haired shaped into an undercut opens the door in his underwear, a small bruise shows on his collarbone. “And who are you?”

Victor stands straight and gives his best glare to make himself look taller and intimidating “I am Yura’s guardian, I need to talk to him. We are getting on a plane”

The small blond teen with messed up hair covering half his face walks to the door with a slight limp “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Victor raises an eyebrow and skillfully conceals his own limp “I meant to tell you, but we are getting on a plane in two hours to go to Japan”

Victor can actually feel the anger radiating from Yura, he tries to pull the boy out but his elbow but he clings to the older dark haired boy “I don’t think so, why can’t you just make plans in advance like a normal human being”

“Because I’m not normal and I am a hard worker that makes decisions on a day by day basis” Victor sighs sadly and turns away from the boys, he will have to leave them or he will miss the flight, Yura doesn’t understand him yet. He should have thought more of Yura instead of work, it’s always the strangest moments where Victor realises what he is missing.

Yura sighs and picks his phone up from the counter before he turns to his partner and kisses him deeply “I’ll see you when I’m home” Yura chases his surrogate father and hops in the passenger side “I have always wanted to go to Japan”

Victor smiles and starts the car up. “Spasibo”

“Whatever”

 

 


	10. Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travel destination one: Hasetsu

Yakov’s money was put to good use, once Victor upgraded their seats to business class with his own money anyway.

Yuri puts his headphones on and stares out his window, Victor takes out his laptop and connects to the on-board Wi-Fi once they reach their cruising altitude. The flight attendant hands Victor a coffee with a flirty smile on her face but Victor is used to this and only gives her a polite nod of his head as acknowledgement before looking back at his laptop.

* * *

 

 

_Yuuri Katsuki is glowing, his perfect skin, his sparkling amber eyes. His skater body lean and tall, his usually messy hair slicked back for his competition._

_A dark cloud falls over the room, Victor’s hands clinging to the rink wall, the ice turning from a crisp white to a wet black darker than the skaters hair. His skates are lost under the darkness._

_“Yuuri!”_

_The raven man turns to face Victor before collapsing to his knees in the black liquid, his hands over his face and tears streaming down his cheeks._

_“No, Yuuri!” Victor tries to climb over the rink wall, but his leg can’t quite make it over._

_Yuuri lays down, the black liquid being streaked by red._

_“I’m coming for you! I promise!”_

 

 

* * *

 

“Victor... Victor”

Victor sits up with a loud gasp, his cheeks streaked with the square marks of his keyboard. “Uh... Um I’m awake”

“We are in Japan” Yuri sighs and collects his carry-on bag from the overhead locker.

“Short flight..” Victor mumbles and rubs his eyes.

Yuri glares at the older man “It was a fucking long twelve-hour flight and you snored the whole time!”

“I did? It’s been a long time since I slept so long”

“You are preaching to the choir old man, you are so loud in the morning.”

Victor grunts as he stretches his body out, he holds the overhead locker as he stands up, his legs like jelly and his appearance disheveled. Yuri sighs as he looks at the tired officer and decides to take his carry-on bag. Victor smiles gratefully and follows the teen out of the Boeing 777 and into Tokyo's Haneda international airport, shivers spread through Victor’s body.

“Are you okay old man?”

Victor nods and picks up his bag from carousal five followed by the leopard print bag. They take a short taxi ride to the train station and board the last train to Hasetsu for the day. Luckily the train car they pick is empty aside from them, so they can both stretch out over the six sideways seats facing each other. “I wish I could tell you about my case”

“Why? I doubt It’s something I would care about”

“Fair enough, never mind” Victor turns over, so his back is towards Yuri and huddles under his loose jacket.

Yuri’s left cheek is pressed against the padded seat of the train, his eyes trained on the silver man across from him. This spontaneous trip is not just a fun holiday Yuri realises, it’s work and not just any old case. Yuri knows Victor and how he can emotionally detach himself from his work except on the occasion of Yuri's case and this one. Yuri wonders what about this case is effecting Victor so much, enough to drag Yuri out with no warning.

 

The train finally pulls into Hasetsu train station, the creaky old train brakes loudly on the rails.

Victor shakes the sleeping teen’s shoulder gently “We are here”

Yuri groans and pushes himself up slowly and follows Victor like a sleepy zombie into the small station. Victor collects the keys to his rental car, he flashes a smile at the man behind the desk of the rental car company. “Konnichiwa do you know of a Katsuki residence?”

“Hai it’s yu topia Katsuki, lovely onsen. Ten minutes down the road”

“Arigato” Victor sits in silence as he drives, his brain going a million miles an hour. This is definitely the right place, he is sure to find at least some answers here. Yuri tries not to look surprised, but he looks in awe at the beautiful Japanese surroundings. The rustic sign comes into view yu topia Katsuki... there it is.

 “Ah yes foreign guests hello hello” A small older woman with a perfect brown-haired bun and a kind face greets the two Russian men.

Victor smiles widely at the woman’s enthusiasm and kindness “Hello could we please stay for a few days?”

“Of course, of course, Toshiya will bring your bags in with Mari” The woman has her name embroidered on her robes, Hiroko. She puts her hands on Yuri’s cheeks and smiles “Ah cute little teen you need some feeding up!” Yuri is speechless as the woman happily skips inside. “This place is weird”

Victor still has his smile on his face as he watches the woman walk inside.

“I love it here”


	11. Onsen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some filler chapters going on, needs to happen :) hopefully I can make them mildly interesting. Thanks so much for my Kudos and comments!!! I apprecate every one of you. My muse who wakes me up at 2am with ideas also thanks you.

 

_“Ahhh....”_

Victor reclines in the heat, the silky water relaxing his muscles.

“I don’t know about this” Yuri stands awkwardly wrapped in a towel staring at the steaming water, snow falls into the water, evaporating into the heat.

“Yeah shut up just get in here” Victor’s eyes are closed, his arms spread across the rocks.

Yuri whines and throws his towel down before plunging into the hot water and gasping at the heat. “Wow so hot”

Victor sighs blissfully, finally relaxing his brain. “It’s a hot springs Yura of course it’s hot.”

Yuri huffs and turns away, his chin resting on the wet rocks on the side of the pool. The two soak silently, the only sound of running water and snow hitting leaves in the trees.

Victors mind is silent for the first time in a long time. His eyes open and lock on the young teen’s back, the several knife scars faded but still present. The perils of a street kid... Victor thanks god that he decided to take the robbery case, a small boy like Yura would suffer in prison so Victor took him in instead. It’s only been a few weeks since then, but Yura has made remarkable progress. After all this is over, he decides to take Yura on a holiday with Beka, so he can get to know them both.

 

Victor rubs his hair with his fluffy white towel, his olive yukata flowing as he walks.

“Oh my god Victor close your robe!” Yuri covers his eyes, his own robe tightly closed.

“Why? Are you uncomfortable?” Victor walks closer to Yuri, Yuri can hear his bare feet hitting the ground closer and closer to him. “Don’t come any closer oh my god”

Victor smirks and ties his robe. Yuri hears the shuffling and uncovers his eyes, he sighs and reaches over so he can tighten Victor’s robe more. “Some things can’t be unseen”

 

The two walk into the shared dining room, the older Katsukis smile and warmly greet them. Yuri sits down on the tatami floor beside the chabudai and pulls his phone out.

“Hello Victor, I hope the onsen is to your liking?”

Victor smiles at the older woman “Of course, a little hungry now”

“Oh yes I will make you and your teen our famous katsudon” The woman gestures behind Victor, he turns and freezes.

A small shrine sits in the corner, a poster of Katsuki Yuuri looking powerful and beautiful sits on the wall with a bowl of katsudon on the small table. Victor walks towards it, the features on the poster becoming clearer, Yuuri’s expression is both shy and proud at the same time.

“Katsuki Yuuri”

A small warm hand touches the middle of Victor’s back “Our son. Were you a fan?”

“Uh yeah. Yeah.”

The woman’s hand strokes the poster slowly “No one has come in a long time, it’s so nice to see his memory living on”

Victor turns to face Hiroko, her smile still there but sadness obvious to Victor. “Can... can you tell me about him?”

Hiroko hesitates, her expression softens when she looks back at the small poster “After dinner service come to the lounge, we can talk” The woman walks back to the kitchen, Victor watches her go for a minute before looking back at the poster. This confident and stunning young man had so much going for him. 

 

“What happened Yuuri?”


	12. Hiroko.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient!! It's the busy season and my muse decided to go on holiday <3

The inn is silent, Victor’s footsteps echo around as he follows the smell of burning incense.

Hiroko sits with her legs crossed, a large frame with a photo of Yuuri holding a small brown poodle puppy in his arms is nicely leaned in front of her.

Victor clears his throat quietly.

“Oh, Vicchan please come in”

Victor walks towards the older woman and sits beside Hiroko. “So...”

“First we bow in respect, he was a beautiful young man our Yuuri.” Hiroko shifts her legs so she can kneel, her back protests slightly as she leans over, her forehead resting on the tatami mat. Victor follows in a slightly clumsy bow.

Hiroko sits up and brings a large blue photo album over to her lap, the print on the front says memories in gold lettering. “Yuuri was not a lover of himself in photos so I took all I could but they all fit in here”

Victor cautiously reaches out a hand. Hiroko smiles and places the album on Victor's lap “Please be careful.”

Victor nods and opens the album to the first page. Six perfectly placed pictures sit under thin sleeves of plastic. The first is an ecstatic Hiroko holding a chubby baby Yuuri in her arms, the second is baby Yuuri sitting on his less than impressed older sisters lap, third is a crying baby Yuuri in a car seat, fourth is chubby little Yuuri with spaghetti all over his face, fifth is baby Yuuri in a park looking startled but interesting in several baby ducklings, lastly the sixth is baby Yuuri chewing on his own feet.

Victor smiles as he looks through the next few pages of the album, he sees various times in Yuuri’s youth being captured in a photo.

The last photo is Yuuri, on ice.

“He looks so happy”

Hiroko touches the photo with the lightest touch of her fingertips. “He did look happy, but his anxious heart held him back”

“What do you mean?”

“Yuuri had anxiety that caused problems during his performances, but he was very strong and refused to give up. His puppy Vicchan passed before his last performance in ... Oh where was it... S-Sochi...?”

“Yes, I believe it was the grand prix in Sochi Russia” Victor checks his phone quickly to look at his updated electronic notes. “Yes”

Hiroko places a hand over Victor's “You are from Russia, aren’t you?”

“Uh yes I am, I’m from Saint Petersburg” He goes undercover so often his stories become natural almost as though they are true.

“And your son?”

Victor bites the inside of his lip to keep from chuckling as he nods “Yes Yura is my special little guy”

_In a room on the other side of the inn, a young blond teen feels a shiver spread through him._

“I wish him all good health”

“Thank you”

Hiroko attempts to stand with difficulty, Victor immediately stands up and helps the older woman to her feet “Are you alright”

“Don’t you worry young Victor, my health hasn’t been the same since Yuuri left but I’ll just keep going”

“You are very strong”

“As are you” Hiroko pats Victor's cheek before he heads off to her room leaving the silver Russian alone.

The candlelight frames Victor's shape, the flickering creates a spooky shadow on the pale coloured walls.

A quiet muttering catches Victor's attention. He doesn’t understand the language well, but he recognises the voice, Mari.

His investigative instincts kick in and he sneaks silently through the hall. He can make out some Japanese words through the thin screen wall.

_Russia.... Questions... Officer... Information... Mother.... Father... Secret... Katsio... Love you..._

He hears a phone being placed on a surface and a female sighing. His feet patter away as silent as a cat stalking its prey.

He sits on his bed with his legs crossed, his laptop rests on his lap. He taps away at the keys, updating his notes and checking up on Mari's social media accounts. She knows something about Yuuri.

He finishes his notes with one small sentence.

 

** Who is Katsio? **


	13. Unhelpful Google results

Victor types Katsio into his favourite search engine, good ol’ Google. The search results vary widely.

“No, I did not mean ‘Gatsio’”

He checks the Facebook profiles for Kat Sio even though he knows he won’t find anything, he checks the suggested Instagram. A character from Star Trek, MMA fighter, A beautiful Greek Katsio that you can buy but no beautiful Japanese skaters, not even a small connection. He finds the meaning behind the name of Katsio.

“Katsio is of dual influence: at times you can be extremely happy, expressive, full of fun, and good natured; yet at other times you find congenial association impossible, being controlled by self-pity, mood, and depression. Huh… Interesting but not helpful” He goes through all the page results, everyone is in no way helpful to Victor’s case.

_Mari… Mari knows something, Katsio…_

He decides first thing in the morning he will go have a chat with Yuuri’s quiet sister.

_Katsio… Kat... su... don…? It makes no sense…_

Victor groans, his hands sliding down his face, he throws his laptop to the bed beside him and looks up at the ceiling. His head is cradled by his pillow as his eyes blink, heavy with the need for sleep. One day Victor will be able to give in to sleep like a normal person at a normal hour, but he can’t or won’t, he hasn’t decided yet.

His feet find the floor and he sighs, the quiet snoring coming from the supply closet is an indication that Yura is asleep so no worrying about what trouble he got himself into. Victor’s long fingers trail along the walls of the Inn, his feet guiding him through the halls and up the stairs. His bare feet touch the cold wood of the stairs, his arms becoming covered in goose bumps.

A closed door in front of him seems to have a cold and deserted feeling about it. He curiously opens the door and sees a dark room, he flips on the light switch but unsurprisingly the bulb flickers once before all is dark again. Victor uses his torch on his phone to look around the eerie space. Everything has a few inches of dust on it, although the posters on the wall still remain. Victor recognises Phichit Chulanont as one of them but that one in particular is curiously less dusty and is not on the wall, instead it sits on the corner desk. Victor slowly walks towards one of the posters that catches his eye, a figure skater from the 1940s with long silver hair is midway through a layback spin.

“He… He looks just like me”


	14. A favor.

The phone rings loudly beside Victor's ear, his phone sits between his head and shoulder while he types. A sleepy Swiss accented voice picks up “Victor it’s 3am”

“Hello to you too Chris” Chris groans into the phone followed by the sound of shuffling blankets and a lamp clicking on. “Why are you calling Victor?”

“I found Yuuri’s bedroom, he had all these pictures of figure skaters and one looks just like me. I sent you a picture of the poster can you put it through the facial recognition software?”

“You know this is something you could have just told me in the morning, right?”

“Chris come on you know me”

Chris sighs “You so owe me”

“I think I could arrange something”

“Oh yeah? Why do you really want me to do this? You could have gone through the normal channels so if you chose me, it means this is more morbid curiosity rather than actual police work”

“Let me know what you find, sorry for waking you up”

“It’s alright but I may need one of your famous blow jobs to get over this.”

Victor smirks to himself “Done”

“Night lover”

“Yeah goodnight” Victor pulls the phone away and sits it on the bed beside him, his eyes drooping and aching as he watches the bright screen, slowly his head gets closer until he is resting it on the covers.

 

 

_Victor’s nails trail down the broad chest in front of him, the odd scar from dangerous police shootouts are present on his skin. The blond rocks slowly, his hips grinding hard against Victor, his skin glistening with sweat from exertion. “Victor baby you feel so good” “Chris Chris... you look amazing” and he does... this is Victor's favourite view of his friend using him._

_“Oh Chris!”_

_Chris grinds down hard, his hands pushing Victor down into the bed by his shoulders. Victor closes his eyes as he reveals in the feeling of Chris on top of him, the moans from the Swiss man’s mouth become quieter._

_Victor’s eyes flicker open, the short blond hair has become longer and black, the skin slightly more tanned than the pale skin of Chris. “Y-Yuuri!?”_

_The raven-haired skater whimpers and leans back, his slim and athletic body stunning above him._

_“This... this isn’t...”_

 

 

Victor jolts up in bed, his laptop tumbling off the bed with a clatter. His heart pounds and his breathing heavy.

The door to Yuri’s small supply closet room slams open, the blond holds a black ice skate in his hand with the blade facing towards Victor “What happened!?”

Victor flinches away a little “Put that away Yura I’m fine”

He lowers the skate and his scared expression turns to one of frustration. “I thought you were in trouble”

“And your first instinct was to grab a weapon and save me? Aww you do care”

“Don’t flatter yourself, I’m a street kid, this is what I had to do.”

Victor sighs and rubs his eyes, his eyes widen slightly when he realises, he is hard. Luckily the heavy covers conceal it from Yura. “I’m fine just... nightmares. Where did you even get that skate?”

Yuri turns and grabs a small box from the closet, the box has Japanese kanji on the front. Victor recognises the kanji as being Yuuri's name. “Can you leave that by my bed?”

“Come here and get it”

“I’d rather not”

“I am not even going to ask” Yuri tosses the box beside Victor’s bed and heads back to his room.

 

Victor lays his head back and looks at the ceiling, his body and mind betrayed him. He knows he can’t do anything about his problem for a while, he sighs and closes his eyes, thinking only about the factual information from his case. Gruesome pictures of blood and previous crime scenes cause his erection to go away.

When he can breathe easy again, he checks his phone, a confirmation from Chris, several work emails and the time 0534 sits on the lock screen. He tosses his phone to the side and stares at the ceiling for a while.

_Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri.... all I can think about is Yuuri... Chris was right._

Chris is always right. 


	15. The best decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a small change of perspective.

The best decision anyone made, ever, was Chris making the choice to pull himself from Yuuri Katsuki’s case.

The boy was a mystery wrapped in an enigma within a gorgeous athletic body. Victor should never have been assigned to this case, he is far better out in the field where he can perform rather than lost in his own head in a small corner office.

 

Chris uploads the photo that Victor sent him, he connects it to the facial recognition software and sets a timer to remind him to check it when the search is complete. He rubs his eyes and drinks his espresso, he’s too tired to function today thanks to his silver haired friend with the great ass. Said friend hasn’t replied to Chris yet which means he is either mad at him, busy working, or, the less likely, having a proper sleep.

Chris’ own case is an armed robbery of a nearby jewellery store, he uploads the fingerprints into the system. He has a small hunch that it was an inside job, the teller he interviewed seemed sketchy. He opens the facial recognition system and watches as many faces flash by, his fingers tapping impatiently. He never did get to check Yuuri’s room himself, they seemed rather weary of police at Yu Topia Katsuki. He barely got two feet in the door before he was politely directed back out.

“Giacometti?”

Chris pulls up a document to cove edge screen. “Yep hey Yakov” “found a match yet?”

“No sir, the system is running but I haven’t found any- oh hold on” Chris clicks on the fingerprint system and finds a match “Oh...”

“What is it?” Yakov rests his hand on Chris’ desk and leans over.

“It seems that it is an inside job, just not the kind we thought” Chris and Yakov lock eyes and cock their guns.

 

The two officers head into the hall and find the office they need empty, Chris leans over the next office. “Hey Mila, have you seen Georgi?”

“He’s in the break room, what did he do this ti-"

The two run off into the break room, the dark-haired Russian is preparing his next coffee.

“Georgi Popovich you are under arrest for the armed robbery of Anya’s jewellery cove”

Yakov and Chris point their guns at Georgi, he is still standing with his back to them.

“You are wrong” Georgi takes his gun out and shoots at the two officers, he gets a direct hit on Yakov’s left arm. Chris ducks and wrestles the gun from his colleague, two other officers hold him down and arrest him.

“ANYA!” Georgi yells and struggles against the cops, the men he was making coffee for only minutes ago.

 

_What could turn a cop wrong... what could change a man to betray the job he once loved._

 

In Georgi's case it would seem the reason he turned is the loss of Anya.

 

Yakov grunts and Chris returns to earth again, the sight of the gunshot wound brings Chris’ first aid skills to the surface. He follows his instincts and puts pressure on the older officers wound, his hands slowly become covered in the blood seeping from Yakov's wound, the warm sticky liquid testing Chris' gag reflex. Chris has seen a lot of blood and horrific crime scenes but he could never get used to the feeling of blood drizzling down his arm. Chris only has to do so for a minute before the more trained field first aid officers come to his aid. “Call Victor”  Yakov groans

Chris nods and heads to his office, Georgi has more than doubled his work load for this week.

Great.


	16. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry for long break <3 Hope you enjoy :D please check out my cover art in the first chapter if you have not yet seen :)

Victor eats his breakfast slowly, his legs crossed as the flicks through a figure skating magazine he found in the common room.

_Buzz_

Victor picks his phone up.

‘ **One message, Chris** ❤’ 

He swipes to unlock his phone and checks the message. [Dmitry Medvedev, Russian figure skater. He's in the system due to him being a suspect in the injury of fellow competitor American Leo de la Iglesia. He was later cleared after a solid alibi. He doesn't have any relation to this case Vitya, call me as soon as you get this]

_Now? Ugh I just want to eat in peace... Even I don't believe myself._

Victor calls Chris reluctantly “Hey kinda bus-”

“Yakov was shot”

“WH-”

Other patrons and Yuri stare at the silver man with disdain “Give me a minute Chris” He tucks his phone against his shoulder and stands up “Can you make sure to give Hiroko my apologies for not eating her food please?”

“Whatever” Yuri distractedly replies.

Victor sighs and heads outside, the freezing snow not even causing a shiver. “What the hell do you mean Yakov was shot? He's not on the front line anymore”

“Remember how I was on the robbery case?”

_No_

“да”

“You're lying Vitya. Anyway, it was an armed robbery case and Georgi did it”

“Georgi?”

_Of course, something always seemed off about him.._

“Yeah, he got a straight shoulder shot on Yakov. He's fine though, just grumbling about what a bad shot Georgi is.”

Victor scoffs “That sounds about right, will he be okay?”

“Yeah he just wanted me to let you know. Where are you off to next? Need to keep track of you”

“I'm thinking Italy, I want to try and cross at least one suspect off my list, I also need a background check on Mari Katsuki. Also, all calls coming to and from Yu Topia Katsuki”

Chris huffs “Anything else? Honestly Victor I do have things to do, you would not believe the paperwork Georgi has caused me”

“Come on, I don't have the software on my laptop. Please”

“Victor….”

“Please... I'm undercover. I can't let them know I'm a cop”

“Ahem”

Victor turns to see Toshiya Katsuki standing behind him. “Uh Chris I'll call you back” Victor ends the call and faces the kind faced older man.

Toshiya shakes his head “What are you doing here?”

“I'm looking for Yuuri Katsuki”

“My son is not your ticket to a promotion. We have been through pain before from police”

“I understand. I can promise that this case is important to me, I took a demotion to work on this”

Toshiya puts his hand on Victor's shoulder, giving a small shake. “I really hope you are sincere, please don't harass Mari, she's been through enough”

Victor watches as the man leaves, his back to the ice cold wall. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply.

 

_Yuri is going to kill me._

 

 

“Italy?! Why?” Yuri scowls and flops down backwards on to Victor's bed.

 “For a nice Tuscan holiday”

 

The no nonsense scowl on Yuri’s face makes Victor pout. “Alright… I have a suspect over there and I'm trying to get one name off my list”

“I guess it's a good thing I want to see Italy, can't you just tell me about this case? I never know where I'm going, I don't like it”

 

_Can I trust Yuri? Maybe if I do, he will start to trust me and finally let me adopt him._

 

“Okay this is highly confidential, I may regret this but I'm looking for a missing figure skater. I have to go to Italy for a suspect. Also, Canada, Thailand and America. I have one more to check out here too, Minako Okukawa.”

 

While Victor talks, Yuri crosses his legs and sits up in front of Victor. He looks up into the distance, clearly thinking. “This figure skater... Not Yuuri Katsuki”

  
  


Victor stares at the blond teen. “How do you know that? Did you steal my folder?”

 

“No of course not, who do you think I am?!”

Victor raises an eyebrow, Yuri had stolen food from a convenience store when they met. “Fair point… anyway Beka performed once or twice in the European figure skating competition and he heard of Katsuki through some people and coaches there.”

 

“Otabek is a figure skater?”

“Yeah back in Kazakhstan, since he moved to Russian though he stopped”

“I never knew” Victor sits beside Yuri on the bed.

“Well you never asked”

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's just work" Victor rubs his face with his hands and groans “You know I was just thinking we need a proper vacation. When all this is over, we can take Beka and have a family vacation. Wherever you boys choose”

“Really? I thought you didn't like him”

Victor pulls his knees to his chest and faces Yuri “He does you good” 

Yuri smiles softly, the first time Victor has seen proper emotion since Yuri was shocked when Victor took him in instead of sending him to jail.

"I know.."

"Huh?" Yuri sits beside Victor on the bed

"I know you slept with him"

"I.. I did not! N-No of course I didn't.." 

Victor smiles and looks at the blushing boy "As long as you were safe it's fine, I won't deny you the pleasures in life after having so few in your past"

"I'm simultaneously disgusted and happy.. Thanks I guess" Yuri pouts and hides his blushing face.

 

The two sit in comfortable silence until Yuri's blush fades and he is able to show his face again.

 

“What does Otabek do now that he's not skating?” Victor asks with genuine interest underlain with curiosity about what Yuuri might have done.

“He’s a DJ”

Victor raises an eyebrow “Hey!” Yuri points at Victor accusingly who raises his arms innocently “Don’t you judge him, he’s not a drug addict or alcoholic or anything”

“But he’s a party boy yeah?”

“Victor!” A pillow smacks Victor in the face hard.

“Yuri!” Victor grabs the other pillow and whacks Yuri face lightly.

“What was that old man! It didn’t even hurt, getting weak already?”

“Hey! I was being nice!” Victor tackles Yuri and tickles him relentlessly.

“AHHH NO GET OOOOOOOOFFFF!”

“Old man huh?”

“STOOOP! STOP IT! PAPA!”

 

Victor freezes and chokes, he pulls away and sits on the side of his bed. A similar stunned look sits on Yuri’s face. The silence is a weight on the two men, Yuri’s slip of tongue replays in Victor’s mind.

 

_“Papa”_

 

_Does he think of me as his father or was it a genuine slip of tongue?_

 

“Don’t make a big deal of it”

Victor turns to the teen “But-”

“I said don’t!” Yuri scrambles across the bed and slams his closet door behind him as he enters his room.

_What does this mean? Where do we go from here?_

Victor stares at the closed door in silence, soft muffled sobs slip through the door.

 

_Yura…_


	17. Minako

_Papa…_

Victor sits awake in his bed, the word obsessively swirling around his brain. They really want from zero to hero with that. Of course Victor makes a big deal of it, he just can’t help it.

He burritos himself under the warm blankets, his phone is hand. His phone begins to ring loudly.

Джейкоб Фельцман (Yakov Feltsman)

Victor groans and answers “Hey Yakov how’s it going?”

“NIKIFOROV!”

_Oh lord... What did I do this time?_

“Officer Giacometti said you are going to Italy, I just booked you tickets to Sochi as per your email”

“Ah yeah” Victor scratches the back of his neck “Change of plans, scratch Sochi. I’ll do Italy first”

“Why?”

“I want to interview Michele Crispino, he seemed to have some kind of grudge against Yuuri, but no one thought to interview him”

Yakov sighs and Victor can almost see the older man rubbing his face in frustration. “Undercover or officer?”

“Officer, I was only undercover for Japan”

“Okay I’ll swap the flights around, need Yuri booked too?”

“Uh yeah thanks”

Yakov grumbles and says a quick goodnight.

 

_Boy it’s a good thing Yakov likes me._

He sits wrapped up in his blankets staring at the ceiling, it’s a pretty wooden ceiling. _I wonder how many times Yuuri sat here staring at the wooden exposed beams, if he dreamed of standing on a podium while eating breakfast in the common room. If he cried himself to sleep because of his anxiety in this house all alone._

The small snores coming from the closet tell Victor that Yuri has managed to get himself to sleep, the small sniffs say he cried himself to sleep.

 

 

The shuffle of blankets awakes Victor from his light sleep, he grumbles and turns over finding a warm body beside him “Makka?”

“Go to sleep old man”

Victor opens his eyes and sees golden hair illuminated by the moonlight shining through the shōji “Yura?”

“I had a nightmare. Go to sleep”

This isn’t the first time, not by a long shot but this is the first time in a while. Victor knows Yuri needs to know that he is in a safe place, so he turns over in the bed and curls up.

They both toss and turn before falling asleep facing away from each other.

 

Victor wakes first, his hands coming up to brush through his sleep mussed hair. He groans and stretches as he stands up from the bed, the small teen stays sleeping in his bed, so much more peaceful in sleep.

Today Victor will make his way to Minako Okukawa’s ballet studio. Time to make a good impression.

He styles his hair expertly, sweeping his bangs to the side which exposes both eyes. He wears his long brown coat over his tight white dress shirt that shows his abs and his pressed black dress pants with Gucci loafers. Minako is an older single woman with a taste for foreign men according to Chris so Victor hopes to make a great impression on her.

* * *

 

 

Minako’s studio is a small run-down place that still manages to have a homely but powerful feeling to it, it screams Yuuri Katsuki.

“AGAIN! One two three four... Hana your left leg is getting sloppy”

Victor stands outside the door about to knock but decides against it, Yakov’s ex-wife is a ballet teacher and once when Victor was told to fetch Lilia for Yakov he interrupted a class... Long story short he still sometimes aches from the hell she put him through on the barre.

How do people do it?

Victor is not inflexible nor is he out of shape, but one ballet lesson was more than enough for him. How did Yuuri manage it?

Victor sits against the wall of the outside of her studio, he re reads the small notes about Minako’s interviews.

**‘Minako Okukawa was Katsuki’s ballet teacher, according to her, she encouraged Yuuri to pursue figure skating. She was familiar with all members of the Katsuki family. Her demeanor was blunt but friendly, she was not in Sochi at the time of Katsuki’s disappearance. Her alibi is that she was watching the grand prix final at the Katsuki residence, the location is unknown. This interview was conducted in Tokyo Japan by Christophe Giacometti July 2017.’**

She has never been interviewed in Hasetsu, this should be interesting.

 

The door beside Victor bursts open, two girls roughly 10 years of age leave the studio. They groan about ‘Minako sensei’s harsh teaching methods' but it’s obvious they like her. Even through grumbled Japanese Victor can understand that much. He stays sitting for a few minutes when a young-looking woman with long brown hair sighs and un hooks the open door. She spots the silver haired man sitting outside her studio and does a double take. “Konichiwa?”

“Oh!” Victor stands up and flashes a flirty smile at the woman. “Hello there”

“Oh, you speak English?”

“Yes, I am a visitor staying at the onsen down the road”

“Ah well what are you doing here?”

“Just visiting, I was a fan of Yuuri Katsuki”

Minako looks taken aback but she quickly composes herself “Come in, please”

“Arigato” Victor removes his shoes and coat as he enters, he hooks the coat over the coat hooks in the hall to the studio. The studio is small and well used, Victor can feel the power of many people radiating from the walls. A small table sits against the wall of the studio, Victor is surprised to see a Benois de la Danse awarded to Minako. He has heard Yakov go on about it when Lilia was younger and trying to prove herself, usually after one too many vodkas on the old man’s part. “When did you get this?”

“Huh? Oh that. I was 21”

“Very impressive” Victor winks and keeps one eye looking around at various pictures of past students.

“You won’t find any pictures of Yuuri here” Minako says and leans one leg up on her barre.

“Why?”

“They are all at home, well all of two photos I managed to get of Yuuri. I put them in my shrine” She leans her head on her leg, an impressive feat for someone of her age.

“I see”

“You’re that cop yeah?”

Victor raises an eyebrow, he should have known really. She is well known to the Katsuki’s.

“None of the cops made it this far, that swiss one barely made it to the Inn”

“Uh... yeah”

“He was hot, I was hoping he might find me again but we only had that one chat in Tokyo”

Victor laughs and leans against the barre beside Minako’s leg “You know, you look great for your age”

Minako laughs hysterically and nudges Victor with her foot “I should have known you would know my age, how dare you”

Victor shrugs with a smug smile on his face “Ah sorry, so impolite of me”

“So, what do you want to know? I’ve given my statement to police twice already”

“I am trying to find out all I can about Yuuri Katsuki. Who he knows, who he has dated, who his friends are, who his enemies are, how hard he trained and if the pressure had anything to do with-”

“Hang on” Minako scowls and brings her leg down “You better not be suggesting that I pushed him too hard? I encouraged him to be his best, he preferred the tough love approach that I gave him”

“No no!” Victor shakes his head “No I wasn’t suggesting that at all”

Minako huffs and sits gracefully on the studio floor, her legs stretched out either side of her body in an almost split “Well… In Hasetsu Yuuri knew everyone and everyone knew him. He was the town hero; not like he ever saw the attention as honest love for him. He never dated anyone, but he probably wouldn’t have told me if he did. His friends here are the Nishigori family who run the ice rink up here and he often sent me emails which mentioned a Phichit Chulanont”

“Phichit? Could you send me those emails please?”

“Okay, might take a while to go back that far but I’ll see what I can do”

“Arigato”

"As for enemies, anxiety... Yuuri's head was his own worst enemy, when he came here he transformed. The anxiety dissipated and he was pure Yuuri here with me." 

Victor smiles, Yuuri was so strong to keep fighting, of course he would have his own special place to be himself without fear of being a burden. 

“Anyway.. Is that all?”

“Unless you have something to add?”

“Nope I’m good” Minako rises to her feet to escort Victor out “Any more questions feel free to call me” She slips Victor a piece of paper he assumes has her number on it.

“Thank you for your time” Victor does a clumsy bow and walks back to the inn.

 _Minako was clearly close to Yuuri, she didn’t seem nearly as sad as I would think she would be._ Victor checks the piece of paper, he sees a number with a winky face beside it. At the bottom of the paper is a single line.

 

_‘He’s alive’_


	18. Energetic Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another filler to get from A to B hope it's mildly interesting <3 thanks for reading!!!!

_He’s alive?_

 

Victor’s heart shouldn’t be pounding, he shouldn’t be this relieved. He shouldn’t be so full of energy that he runs back to the inn.

_Yuuri’s alive? Really?_

“What got into you old man?”

“Oh nothing” Victor wraps his arms around Yuri suddenly.

“Uh” Yuri freezes before shoving Victor away “What the hell?!”

“Watch your language Yurio” Victor says with his rare heart shaped smile.

“Wah!? Yurio!”

“Yes Yurio, I like it”

Yuri stands frozen in shock and anger while the silver haired officer bounces to his room. “What even... What? Crazy bastard”

Victor immediately gets his laptop and charger out in his bag, he takes a photo of the small note on his phone and sends it to himself to get it on the laptop. Calm down Victor, she could be trying to throw the scent off her by giving a false lead which has happened before, but Victor was always able to tell who is lying and who isn’t. Except when it comes to every single person he has met in Japan.

He fans himself with his hand as he leans back on his pillows, he desperately wishes Makka was here, she always calms him down and gives the comfort only a sweet fluffy poodle could give.

“Okay. Okay” Victor sits up and searches through his notes, he adds the information he received from Minako. Due to her rock-solid alibi and Victor not detecting any sign of dishonest behavior, Minako is cleared in Victor's mind. She was less a suspect than someone who knew Yuuri intimately and could give some insight into his professional life. As for personal life, Phichit Chulanont seems likely to have some answers there. They could be a couple? Phichit’s Instagram is thriving unlike Yuuri’s was, his location is off, and all shots are posted inside skating rinks or in his home. He is hiding.

He is famous so maybe he is trying to avoid crazy fans?

He could also be hiding something.

Victor has his last known location in Bangkok Thailand, that’s his plan after Italy. Oh, Yuri is going to hate the heat... Oh well, job to do.

 

_**[Christophe Giacometti]** _

 

“Hey Chris”

“Hey Hun, I’ve been missing you, it’s not the same here… far too quiet and boring.”

 

Victor laughs “Ah I bet, how’s Yakov”

“He’s in a foul mood”

“Oh, the usual then?”

 

Chris chuckles “Yep, sorry for throwing you under the bus I though Yakov knew you were headed for Italy”

“Yeah... My fault sorry Chris, I forgot” Victor sprawls across his bed, his legs crossed up behind him.

“You are terrible”

“I remember when it counts”

“True, true.”  

“Why’d you call Chris? Can’t just be for the pleasure of my company”

“Well...” Chris laughs before becoming serious “Okay so I’ve been analyzing the phone calls from Yu topia Katsuki and the only one that stuck out was made two days ago to an unknown number linked to Thailand, that’s as far as I could go back before I was blocked. Mari Katsuki is clean as anything, not even a parking ticket or anything. She has a small social media presence that has hardly been used since Yuuri’s disappearance.”

 

Victor makes notes on his laptop while Chris talks “Hmm… So what about Phichit Chulanont?”

“The gorgeous Thai, what about him?”

“Was he dating Yuuri?”

“No, he’s single, both of them were”

“Phichit is really close to Yuuri, he keeps coming up in conversation. I would bet money that Mr. Crispino will mention him too”

“If he mentions anything but his sister I would be amazed”

“You didn’t interview him; how do you know?”

“Instagram, I follow all the skaters, just in case”

“You haven’t let this case go have you?”

“Of course not, it sucks you in. I have to go.”

“Wait! Come with me to Thailand, you could be helpful”

“Okay I’ll book it”

“I’ll text you”

“Bye Victor”

“Dasvidaniya”

  
Victor taps his pen against his notepad repeatedly, he flips to Phichit’s notes and sighs as he writes Best Friend beside his name.

_Stop it... Stop it... He’s not even alive… He is a case and nothing more. Okay focus, Italy tomorrow. ANA to Düsseldorf and then Eurowings to Naples._

Victor carefully packs his clothes away only leaving one outfit for the flight tomorrow.

Yuri sneaks quietly through the door, he slinks along the wall hoping not to be noticed.

“Hey Yurio”

“Don’t hug me!” He runs to his closet door and slams it behind him.

“Midday flight, be ready”

“Yeah whatever”

 

The lack of coffee and sleep make Victor's head drop to the top of his suitcase with a thump, he’s out so cold that he doesn’t hear the sniggering of a young teen taking photos with his partner in crime, Mari.


	19. "Stay away from my sister!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy with this chapter <3 some chapters have better quality than others, depends on my muse really. :D Thanks for your reads, Kudos and comments!!!!

A tired teenager and his leopard print bag fall on to the white linen of the hotel bed. “I thought Italy was closer”

“Nyet” Victor drops his shoulder bag on the small hotel chair beside the table, he sighs and rubs his eyes. He never really woke up from his deep sleep on his suitcase. “What time does the clock say?”

“They don’t have one, but my phone updated” Yuri groans and lifts his phone in front of his face “Uhh 8:30pm”

“Okay, let’s start fresh tomorrow. I’ll sort out transport in the morning, you will love the zoo”

“They have tigers, right?”

“Da” Victor picks up Yuri’s suitcase and sets it down on the suitcase stand on the other side of the bed. The two men look away from each other as they get into sleep shorts, Yuri has a black tiger singlet with his, Victor has no top. The straps strangle him at night.

They both ate on the plane and are so exhausted they don’t bother with dinner, they lie on their respective sides and pass out almost simultaneously.

 

 

“Shut uuup!”

Victor looks behind him as he makes his coffee, a grumpy teen with messy blond hair scowls at him “It’s too early you freak”

“Come on Yurio, we have to get going”

“Where are you going?”

“Meeting a suspect, now up up up”

“Nooo” A pillow is used as a barricade to the sunlight and the older man.

“Yuri!” Victor sips his coffee a few times before attempting the extraction “Right” He rolls up his shirt sleeves and takes hold of the teen’s feet under the blankets.

“NOOO!”

“Up! Up! Come on Yuri, birds are chirping, it’s a beautiful day”

“It’s early!”

Victor yanks hard and Yuri slithers down the bed to the floor, Victor loses his balance and falls back with arms full of comforter “Ayyee!”

Yuri growls at Victor and whacks him with a pillow.

“Why?” Victor pouts.

“It’s early”

“Zoo tour is leaving in an hour and Otabek called”

“He what!?” Yuri scrambles off the floor and grabs his phone which indeed does have a missed call from a one ‘Beka <3’ He rings back quickly “Hey! I’m sorry I missed your call; fucking Victor took me to Italy” “Yeah! Well we were in Japan and then he was all ‘Italy next!’” “Hmm god knows” Yuri smiles and lies on the bare bed with his legs crossed behind him, one finger twirls golden hair around it.

He probably doesn’t even notice he is doing it Victor realises with a smile. He decides to give the young love birds some space and hops into the shower.

He feels immensely better with hot water erasing all airplane smells from his skin, he sighs and washes his hair with the boring smelling shampoo/conditioner, hopefully it won’t make his hair go frizzy like last time... Oh well, there is a reason Victor brought his straightener with him.

He steps out of the shower and wraps the warm white towel around his waist, the mirror is covered in condensation from the heat. Victor reaches a hand out and wipes a small area so he can see his face, a shape passes through behind Victor, his heart rate rises in mild panic “What?” He wipes more and sees a black-haired man behind him “YUURI!?” he falls to the tile of the bathroom with his hand on his heart, he looks around, but no one is there.

The door bursts open, steam hitting Yuri in the face, his phone in hand “What!?” Yuri spots the man breathing heavily in only a towel and gets a horrified look “O-Oh..” he runs back into the room and it takes Victor a second before he realises “Oh Yuri! No! It’s not what it looks like!” He gets no reply and sighs, he looks in the mirror again but there is only a normal reflection. He is breathing heavily and cheeks pink.

 

 _Oh god Yura thought…_ Victor smacks his forehead and gets dressed as fast as he can.

 

The car ride to the zoo was in the top ten most awkward moments of Victor’s and Yuri’s lives. Victor tried to explain but Yuri thought the explanation was even worse and refuses to talk to Victor. “Ah so I’ll see you at 1pm okay?”

“Da” Yuri hightails out of the car and straight through the zoo entrance, Victor drops his head to the steering wheel and groans. _Focus, job to do now. Deal with Yura later._

 

* * *

 

Victor checks the rink address one more time, he is sitting in his car outside the supposed skating home rink of Michele Crispino. Yep right place, he should be here. He gets out of his car with his phone and notebook tucked inside his jacket pockets.

He walks up to the receptionist, a cute blond girl with green streaks in her hair and chewing gum. “Ciao sto cercando qualcuno” (Hi, I’m looking for someone)

She doesn’t look up as she replies “chi?” (Who?)

“Michele Crispino ti alleni qui?” (Michele Crispino, does he train here?)

She checks her schedule beside the computer “sì” (Yes)

Victor nods but she doesn’t look up and see it.

 

He walks through the double doors to the rink, he finds a young black-haired woman covering her face while a male berates another young male in the rink.

“stai lontano da mia sorella!” (Stay away from my sister!)

“Mickey!”

 _Mickey?_   Victor walks straight for the young man with an air of dominance “Ciao”

“tu chi sei?” (Who are you?)

“Hi, I am Officer Victor Nikiforov, I need to talk to Michele Crispino”

“Why?” The young lady has a panicked voice.

“I need to ask him some questions regarding a cold case” Michele looks suspiciously at the officer, an eyebrow raising. “I did nothing”

“Then come talk to me” Victor leans against the rink wall and smiles widely, causing the younger man to blush.

“Okay, don’t you touch Sara while I’m gone!” He yells at his frightened rinkmate.

He follows Victor out, putting his guards before following Victor to what appears to be an empty managers office, well Victor hopes it’s empty.

Michele stands by the door, his arms crossed, Victor drops his notebook to the desk and sinks into the chair beside it.

 

“Did you kill Katsuki Yuuri?”


	20. Michele and Sara

_“Did you kill Katsuki Yuuri?”_

 

Michele’s eyebrows immediately knit into a scowl “Excuse me?”

 

Victor sighs “That was a bit forward, I’m still jetlagged”

“That’s not my problem”  

“You have a lot of anger Mr. Crispino”

“I have a lot going on”

Victor hums and swivels in his chair, side to side, he gestures to the seat across from him.

“How long is this going to take?”

“However long it takes you to sit down and talk to me properly”

Michele grunts and sits down.

“Better. Okay where were you on December 14 in Sochi Russia 2014?” Victor opens his notepad expectantly.

Michele growls “That was years ago! How am I expected to know my exact whereabouts?”

“I’m sure you would remember committing a crime”

“Do I need a lawyer for this?” Michele pulls out his phone and starts typing a number.

“Sure, call one. I’ll wait”

For whatever reason Michele stops and puts his phone back down, he faces Victor “I didn’t kill him… I did shove him”

Now we are getting somewhere “Where, how hard?”

“After his defeat, my sister Sara hugged him.”

“And?”

“And nothing... She hugged him so I shoved him away, I have to do that a lot.”

“To people in general or just Katsuki Yuuri”

“Men, one officer interviewing us winked at her and I grabbed him”

“Do you have a criminal record?”

“No, I wouldn’t be allowed to skate if I did. The officer let me go with a warning”

 

_I bet it was Chris_

 

“Officer Giacometti?”

“That’s the one” Michele says through gritted teeth “He kept flirting with all of us”

“He does that.” Victor writes down the information as he goes “So you shoved Yuuri, how did he react?”

“He ran for it, he might have been crying but he was crying before I even got near him”

Victor leans forward on his desk “So what exactly happened to him?”

“He was in second place at the end of the short program but the next day he was a complete wreck, he shouldn’t have been allowed to skate actually. I’m surprised he did.”

“Why was he a wreck?”

“How would I know!? I got sixth in my short program, I was mad as all hell. I didn’t have time to talk to sobbing skaters in the hallway” 

“So he was devastated about his performance?”

“Yeah, he was fine the day before”

“I see”

“Everyone was talking about it, J-J being the loudest as usual”

“Who won the grand prix final?”

“J-J won, Otabek came second, Cao bin was third, Phichit fourth, Myself at fifth and Yuuri last”

Victor writes the names down “Okay so… WAIT OTABEK ALTIN!?”

Michele leans back as the officer leans forward “Uh... Yes…”

 

_Yura said he was just in the Europeans!_

 

“Okay thanks so much for your help”

“My sister is my alibi”

“Can you send her in please? By herself Mr. Crispino”

“No wa-”

“Alone. Then I will be out of your hair”

 

Michele storms out and Victor rubs his eyes he stares at the flaking paint above him, the ugly cream colour that was probably once white. _Otabek was at the grand prix? Not only that... He won second... What happened? I should have known this.. What is happening to me.. I only focused on Yuuri._

 

“Ciao Mr. Nikiforov”

Victor quickly gets to his feet and offers a hand out “Ciao Sara, this won’t take long. Please sit”

The purple eyed girl sits with her legs together and slightly tilted to the side.

“I just need to know where you and your brother were on the 14th of December 2014, the Sochi Grand prix final."

“As soon as the single male skaters left the ice it was the females turn, Mickey was watching me with another skater Emil Nekola. I could see and hear him yelling for me over the boards. He never left my side”

 

Victor writes down the confirmed alibi “He was caught also on camera yes?”

“Si, before and after my skate”

“Okay thank you Sara.” Victor gets ready to stand but looks up at the girl, his finger tapping his chin “What was Yuuri’s state of mind on the first and second days?”

“Oh well he was doing really well but something must have happened because the next day he was distraught”

“Do you have any idea what that might be”

“I heard him say something about a Vicchan”

“Vicchan?”

“Si, I don’t know who that is”

“Okay thank you, that’s all I need”

Sara curtsies inexplicably before leaving the office, mutters sound as soon as she closes the door, probably Michele checking she wasn’t harassed.

 

 _Right, need to call Otabek and Jean and then figure out who Vicchan is_.

 

Victor slides his phone and notebook into his coat pockets once again, he groans as he stands still sore from the long flight. He leaves the rink in silence, his brain processing. Michele is over protective and quick to anger but he seems fully focused on his sister. He even beat Yuuri at the final, so he doesn’t have a motive, he got that out with a poorly timed shove…

 

Victor stops dead outside the rink.

 

_Yuuri was under a huge amount of pressure, he was lonely, he had something traumatic happen to him and then made several mistakes on live television. He would have been hurt and probably lost sponsors._

 

_Did he kill himself?_

 

No... No Minako would know, she wouldn’t send him that note and give him false hope like that...

Unless she was counting on Victor’s feelings to take the scent away from her. She could be covering up like the ISU forced Chris to do.

 

_No, I refuse to believe he is dead! There is another explanation. There has to be…_

 

Victor shivers in the warm wind, he’s not used to it. He opens his rental car and sits in the driver’s seat, he sets the air con to blast cold air in his face “Ahh too much!” He fiddles with the knobs until he gets a small, steady stream of cold air flowing around the car. He has awhile before Yuri will be finished so he heads to the nearest coffee shop to get some caffeine in his system.

 

* * *

 

 

The cafe is cute, the walls covered in colorful graphic art, fairy lights wrap around pallets of wood giving a warm and homely feeling. Victor smiles and blows on his coffee, this would be a great place for a first date. Not that Victor has ever been on a proper first date. He cringes when he thinks of his past, he has only slept with Chris for the past few years, he knows the swiss cop has developed feelings for Victor, but he can’t help it that he doesn’t feel the same. He can’t give Chris the love he needs, Chris knows this and is happy with their arrangement, but the guilt is getting to Victor.

Maybe he could take Chris on a date in Thailand? They never tried being anything else, for all Victor knows they could be a fantastic couple. Intense and different.

 

Victor sighs and looks down at his phone, a tear sliding down his cheek, he doesn’t know why. He wipes his eyes quickly and distracts himself by checking Instagram “50 notifications? What the...?” He sees himself tagged in a selfie of Yuri and Mari with himself drooling on his own suitcase in the background, followed by one of just him sleeping deeply with an extremely unattractive look on his dead-to-the-world face. #Lookatthisidiot #snoringsoloudly #MariKatsuki #sleepingonthejob

Comments

christophe-gc Looking good Vitya!! (Kiss face) Mila_Babe I just knew you were an ugly sleeper! No one looks so attractive all the time.

 

 

_You are so dead Yuri Plisetsky._


	21. curiouser and curiouser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small peek into Yuri's mind followed by a phone call and awkward dinner in third person <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Lewis Carroll for Alice in Wonderland quote used.

Cheetahs, Lynx, Tigers and lions, Yuri’s dream come true.

 

He sticks himself to the glass, a tiger lays on the dirt, its back against the glass in front of him. Yuri desperately wishes he could pat her.

_She’s so powerful and beautiful, I wish I was a tiger. I always have._

This is the second ever time Yuri has been to the zoo, he lived all alone in a small box on the street, no money went to fun things like trips. His head rests on the glass as he examines every detail of the tiger’s fur, the strong, powerful legs intimidating but stunning. He’s already taken over a hundred photos of all the big cats, all sent to Beka who indulges this by sending back pictures of his kitten he bought with Yuri. Potya.

Oh, how Yuri misses their little fluffball.

His phone rings **[Old man]** “What Victor?”

“You were supposed to be out two hours ago”

“Huh?”

“It’s 5pm”

“It is? How did I...? Never mind I’ll be out in a few minutes.”  No wonder Yuri’s stomach was growling, he missed lunch.

He takes ten more pictures of the beautiful mother tiger before regretfully leaving the tiger exhibit. He follows the track to the exit and immediately spots Victor’s rental car, he must pick the most expensive rental wherever they go, such a show off. But it is fun to be spoilt with expensive things he never thought he would get to enjoy. He opens the door and pulls his seven cat toys in with him “Hey Victor, look what I got! This is my favourite, there was this one mother tiger who is so big and powerful”

“Uh huh… So, it was interesting today, I had a lot of notifications from Instagram. Turns out I was posted all over it”

Yuri laughs “Mari thought it would be funny”

“Did she just?”

“Yeah”

Oh he is fuming, Yuri has always read people well.

_Oh well, it’s funny._

The conversation ends there rather abruptly, Yuri shivers and thinks maybe he should take his chances jumping out of the car and combat rolling into the street. He counts as signs goes past and estimates their speed as roughly 25 to thirty miles an hour, that is slow enough to survive, he puts his hand out the window and tests the wind speed and direction, so he doesn’t get hurt he needs to make sure he propels himself at a 45-degree angle. The grass on the road beside them will be his best option. Just as he finishes his calculations he stops and realises that he doesn’t need to do that anymore...

He is safe now.

The worst that could happen before was rape and death but now it’s a yelling from a tired old cop. He can handle that.

 

Easy.

 

 “Out” Victor parks the car and gets out of the car, Yuri slowly opens his door and climbs out, whatever reaction he was expecting was not this. He has never seen Victor losing his cool like this, he seems stressed. They walk side by side to the hotel room, the sense of dread growing in Yuri, his stomach getting butterflies. They walk in and Victor closes the door behind them.

_Don’t let him know he is getting to you, no one messes with you. I'm the fucking ice tiger of Russia._

Yuri crosses his arms and leans against the wall of their room “It was just a post”

“What were you thinking!?”

Yuri squishes his soft tiger in his fists, Victor has lost it.

“Yuri! All my fellow cops saw that post! I worked so hard to be taken seriously by them! I was promoted young and have to prove myself over and over again!”

“Okay! I’m sorry, they didn’t even say anything bad about the photos”

“Yuri!” Victor grabs Yuri by the shoulders “Yuri! You don’t understand, I fought so hard so make it as an officer, but I can’t solve this case!”

“I...”

“Do you have any idea how tired I am? How stressed I am?”

Yuri looks down, he had no idea. He didn’t ask, He didn't care. “I’ll take it down”

Victor releases his hold on the teen “Sorry, I’m sorry I’m so tired. It’s been an interesting day.”

Yuri nods for lack of knowing what to say.

“Give me your phone”

“Wha-? Hey!” Victor takes the phone and presses the center button “Unlock it please” Yuri’s heart beats faster, panic spreading through.

_Oh god... The photos…_

“Um... Why?”

“I need Otabek’s number and then I am confiscating your phone”

“No way! Give it back! Don’t you dare tell him to break up with me either!”

“I won’t do that, I’m not stupid. He will just like you more.”

“Then why?”

“Yuri...”

“I will open it if you tell me”

Victor scowls and groans “Fine, he was at the grand prix final with Yuuri”

“He was?” Yuri thinks back, he remembers a passing comment about it, but he didn’t make a big deal of it. “Oh yeah he was”

“Yuri. That is a massive deal. I need to talk to him, Now!”

“Okay! Okay!” Yuri presses his thumb on the middle button and unlocks the phone, he watches closely as Victor copies Otabek’s number from Yuri’s phone to his own before pocketing the phone. “Right I’ll be back, by the way I know about your photos”

“YOU WHAT!?”

“I’m a cop Yura” Victor leaves out the door leaving a horrified Yuri behind. They were for Otabek’s eyes only… No one else is allowed to see Yuri vulnerable, his face contorted in pleasure as he imagines his Beka beside him.

_Oh fuck…_

 

* * *

 

  
 

Victor finds an empty meeting from on the 5th floor of the hotel, he sits on the biggest leather chair at the head of the table and pulls up Otabek’s contact information. A tired sounding Otabek answers “Uh hello?”

“Otabek hi it’s Victor”

He can hear shuffling before a panicked voice replies“Is Yura okay!?”

“Yes, yes he is fine. In trouble at the moment but he’s fine. I need to talk to you”

“Okay”

“You were at the grand prix final Sochi 2014-15; can you confirm that?”

“Yeah. I got second. I don’t talk about it much, why are you asking?”

“Tell me about Yuuri Katsuki”

“No”

“I’m sorry?”

“Nowhere near ready for that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t like talking about him. Especially not over the phone”

“Well come here then”

“I have a job Victor”

“This is important, and you will get to see Yura”

 

Silence.

 

“Davai...”

“I’ll book you a flight here”

“Thanks, bye”

“Dasvidaniya”

What was that about? Victor was not expecting that. He’s obviously distressed about this situation; the question is why? He mentioned Yuuri to Yuri but won’t to Victor.

 

**_Curiouser and curiouser said Alice._ **

 

* * *

 

 

Both men have large menus in front of their faces, they never fully recovered from the early morning embarrassment and now Victor is talking to Yuri’s boyfriend while Yuri can't because his phone sits in the older man's pocket. Not his best parenting. Or maybe it is. 

  
Yuri chooses the same thing at every restaurant, he does love a good steak. He can tell a good place from bad by how they treat steak, whether is it in a stew or covered in jus with cooked veggies on the side. He may be biased but Otabek makes the best steak. “sei pronto per ordinare il tuo cibo?” (Are you ready to order your food?)

Yuri tries his hardest to pronounce the name of the steak meal, but his Italian is clumsy and hard to understand in his thick Russian accent. Victor’s is better but still accented and slightly clumsy. “Grazie”

Victor leans forward across the table and smiles sadly “Hey, I’m sorry Yura. I don’t know what came over me. You still better delete that photo, but I overreacted. You can have your phone back after dinner”

 

_'You better give it back' ‘I know’ ‘You are such a grumpy old man’ ‘whatever’ ‘fuck off’_

 

“I know you are stressed, sorry. Not shifting blame but it was Mari’s idea”

“You said. Even still”

“I took it down when you freaked out, used your laptop”

“Thanks. So, you and Mari got along well? I didn’t notice”

Yuri smiles “Yeah she likes trouble, I like that”

Victor chuckles “I’m glad you had some fun”

“Yeah, you know she took me up to the local skating rink”

“She did?”

“Yeah, it’s been dedicated to Yuuri Katsuki”

“Huh… I didn’t know”

“You didn’t ask”

“You say that a lot. I’m trained to ask questions, why am I not asking you questions? It seems like you know more than I do”

“I’m used to sneaking around and listening for information”

Victor hums and looks down before smiling “I have a surprise...”

“You do?”

“Otabek is coming here”

Yuri’s jaw drops so far it’s comical “Really?”

“Yeah, he seemed really off about me asking questions and said he will only answer them in person, I don’t want to wait until we get back. I already have to skip Canada and video call J-J”

“J-J? That’s a stupid name”

“From what I hear he is relatively annoying”

“Sounds like it”

“Guess what his skating name is?”

“What!?”

“King J-J”

“No! What an arrogant asshole” Yuri laughs with Victor.

“Oh judge on names do you? What about Otabek Altin?”

“What do you mean?”

“Otabek gold, bit presumptuous da?”

“Well he was so robbed, who got first? Don’t tell me it was J-J”

Victor nods and laughs “Da”

“Nyet!” Yuri covers his face and groans “So robbed”

The two continue laughing even as the waiter returns and places bread sticks in a small basket down on the table. Yuri pulls one out and munches it while making mindless chatter with Victor “So this means Otabek is coming to Thailand?”

“Yeah, unless he wants to head straight back. I also got you guys your own room”

“Oh uh thanks” Yuri’s cheeks turn to tomatoes as he imagines the greeting he will get after being gone so suddenly.

“Try to keep it down though, I’ll be just next door”

“Shut up old man”

That would have had more bite if it wasn’t reeking of embarrassment. Victor smiles and nibbles on his own breadstick “Chris is coming to Thailand too”

“Why?”

Victor shrugs “He just knows more about the case, let’s leave it at that”

“Fair enough”

 

Their food is placed on the table along with a refill of Victor’s wine and Yuri’s coke, they immediately dig in, Yuri gobbles his like it’s as last meal and Victor takes small bites. It’s always been like that.

Victor swallows his mouthful and remembers “Yuri, arms”

Yuri shovels another large piece of steak in his mouth and pulls his sleeves up “Hament for weefks, ofabeha helfe me”

Victor raises an eyebrow and laughs, he never cared for people talking with their mouth full but the way Yuri lives now is so carefree, he just doesn’t care what people think of him and sometimes Victor wishes he was as free.

 

“Wait hang on!”

 

Yuri looks up mid mouthful “Wharth?”

“Why would Mari want you to post that?”

Yuri swallows “Uh well... She said she has a friend overseas who would find it funny”

“That’s a weird thing to say”

Yuri shrugs “Some Thai guy, must be a boyfriend the way she talked about him”

“Do you mean Phichit Chulanont?”

“Oh, that’s the one yeah”

“Why would he want to see a picture of me?”

“I don’t know maybe Phichit has a thing for silver haired Russian guys! Can I eat now?”

“Oh yeah sure”

Victor stares into nothing, his food left uneaten. He knows Phichit is the key, Thailand holds the answers he seeks.

 

One more day


	22. An accident

**_Knock knock knock_ **

 

It was one of those rare mornings where Victor slept so hard and so long that he couldn't wake up properly.

He hides deeper under his blankets, the cold feet of the blond teen rest against his back. “Yuri get the door”

“I don't wanna get the door”

“I'm not getting up”

“Me neither”

“It's probably Otabek”

The blond scrambles out from the blankets and races to the door yanking it open immediately “Beka!”

“Hey kitten, I've missed you”

Victor holds his pillow over his face when he hears kissing, he would really rather not know. The door closes and the two teens come inside the room “Victor, he's here”

“I know” he says muffled by his pillow, he sits up and the sheets fall down his body to his hips.

Otabek blushes and Yuri hides his face “Put a shirt on Victor!”

Victor smirks at the boys “Why? Am I embarrassing you Yuri?”

“Go put a fucking shirt on!”

Victor raises his hands innocently “Alright alright” He leans over the side of the bed to grab his shirt, his bright red underwear right in the boy’s vision.

“Oh my god.. Okay we are going to breakfast. Now” Yuri takes Otabek's hand and pulls him to the door.

“But you haven't even brushed your hair”

“I don't care”

The door slams behind them and Victor chuckles, he loves tormenting Yuri, especially when Otabek is involved.

 

As Victor gets dressed, he tries to decide the best way to tackle the Otabek interview. Yura will have to be elsewhere of course but will he be alone in their room or alone in the hotel lobby? It’s probably easier to keep Yura up in their room but then where would he do the interview? He would be lucky to find a free meeting room on a Monday morning...

Oh! Of course, he got them their own room.

Sorted.

 

 

 

With their bellies full the men head up to their rooms, Victor touches Otabek’s shoulder “We need to talk alone” Yuri opens his mouth to argue but Victor is quick to butt in “Just for a few minutes, pack up your stuff so you can move into your new room” Yuri pouts but nods, the door shutting a little too loud behind him. Victor unlocks the new room with his keycard and holds the door open “After you”

“Spasibo” Otabek walks in and sits at the small table for two, Victor lets the door close behind him and sits across from Otabek.

 

He opens his notebook and lays it on his crossed left leg “Okay so Yuuri Katsuki”

Otabek flinches away, his fists closed so tightly his knuckles turn white, he is clearly trying not to run away.

Victor decides to start a little slower but more specific “How about we start with how many events you two attended together?”

“Three. Cup of China, Grand Prix final and a small beginners competition based in Almaty in juniors”

Victor writes as he continues to speak “How would you describe Mr. Katsuki?”

“Unpredictable”

“In what way?”

“In every way”

Victor stares before nodding to encourage the Kazakh to continue, he sighs and leans forward on the table. “Yuuri’s skating was incredible, always different but always so full of energy. He skated with his heart and soul on the line, he earned himself the name of the skater with a heart of glass. He belonged in that world but at the same time he didn’t. I saw him once having a panic attack the day before the Cup of China began, his best friend helped him through it and I tried to help but there was only so much I could say or do”

“From what I have heard, I think being there was the thing he needed most”

“He never believed he was good enough, so full of critique for every part of every performance he gave but had nothing but positive things to say about everyone else.”

Victor nodded, a part of him wanted to reach out and hold Otabek’s hand to ground him, he’s suddenly glad Yuri is here. “Just give me one minute” Victor pulls out his phone and calls the boy next door “Hey Yuri? Yeah, he’s fine but could you come in here please? Da” He pockets the phone and waits until the small blond bursts in, he immediately runs to Otabek and runs his fingers through black hair until the trembling slows and Otabek is able to take a full breath.

“Stay here” Victor tells Yuri who nods and sits on the Kazakhs lap “Are you okay to continue?”

“Da”

“Okay. Tell me about the second day of the Grand Prix”

Otabek nuzzles into golden hair for a second before taking a deep breath “Yuuri was in a good space on the first day, he skated well and beat my short program record by a very wide margin. Then he got a call from his sister to say that his puppy Vicchan has passed away”

“Vicchan was a puppy?”

“Yeah, I found Yuuri crying in the hallway the morning of the free skate, I tried to talk him out of his panic attack, but I don’t think anyone in the world could have at that point. He was distraught and blaming himself... I didn’t know what to say.”

Victor nods and stays silent, Yuri intertwines their fingers and holds Otabek’s hand, giving a small squeeze.

“The next day I saw Yuuri’s coach carrying him out of the back door of the hotel, along with his other student Phichit. Yuuri’s face was covered in blood... He was laying in Celestino’s arms. He was motionless.”

Victor’s pen makes a loud ‘snap’ as he bares down on it unconsciously, the ink spreading across the table in a blue puddle. Whatever Victor had expected from this conversation was nothing like this. The cracked plastic of Victor’s pen cuts his hand, he sits still, his gaze intense on Otabek. “Are you saying he is dead?”

“I don’t know but it looked like it, it looked like a cover up.”

“Victor! You’re bleeding”

The officer’s blood mingles with the ink on the table, but he stays unmoving, his body shuddering every few seconds, like his heart is jumping around and trying to escape from the confines of the human skeleton. “Celestino Cialdini and Phichit Chulanont?”

“Uh yeah, I think you should wash your hand”

 

Victor finally looks down, he calmly stands and washes his hand under the warm water of the bathroom sink, he thinks back to the first notes he read about Yuuri’s blood in the hotel room, it would be so easy to cover something up. He washes his wound thoroughly, his fingers rubbing at a bit of red that stuck to the sink, it washes away easily.

 

_Was it a murder? Was it a suicide?_

 

_What the fuck do I do now?_


	23. Tears to shed

Victor locates a basic first aid kit under the small kitchen sink, he fumbles with the bandages, his brain has turned to mush.

 

Yuri steps up and sits Victor down at the table, Otabek breathes deeply, his hands over his face. Yuri fixes the bandage on Victor's arm with an expert hand, in the back of Victor's mind he wonders how Yuri knows what to do but he can't form any coherent thought beyond that. Once Victor has his bandages fixed Yuri guides him to the bed and lays him down.

“Come on old man, we need your feet elevated” Victor nods and lets Yuri sort him out, he is less than useless right now. “Okay just lie like that for a few minutes”

Victor turns his head and gives Yuri a grateful smile.

 

“It's all my fault, I should have intervened. Now he's gone”

 

Yuri turns away from Victor and sits back on Otabek's lap, Victor watches a sobbing Otabek cling to his boyfriend. What happened must have terribly affected Otabek. Victor looks up at the ceiling before closing his eyes, he feels a little dizzy but that's an improvement from the numbness.

“I think I need a drink”

“Wait, Beka”

“I won't get drunk I promise”

Victor mumbles a question with his eyes still closed “Are you coming to Thailand?”

“Yes” Otabek walks out leaving Yuri behind.

“Should I follow him?”

“I don't know” Victor sighs and keeps his eyes closed, he still feels dizzy, but less light headed, the nausea threatens to hit dare he open his eyes. The bed dips beside him and a hand rests on his arm.

“Are you okay?”

“I'm fine just dizzy”

“I've never seen this side of Beka, I don't know what to do”

“And you are coming to me for help with relationships?” Victor laughs.

“You still have that officer”

“That's not a relationship. It's a… friendship... with benefits?”

“Well how do you keep that going?”

Victor hums “I don't know really, we have fun, laugh and eat dinner together”

“It's not like that with me and Otabek" 

Victor turns his head towards the voice and slowly opens his eyes “What do you mean?”

“He hasn't asked me on a date. A lot of the time we spend together is... well… not much talking” Yuri brings his knees to his chest and rests his head on them.

“Guessing sex and video games”

“Yes but can you not say it like that!?”

“What's wrong with a young officer such as myself talking to his adopted son about sex?”

Yuri covers his eyes and groans “I can't believe we are having this conversation”

“I've always wanted to with a son, I won't get to have one unless I adopt but I don't really want to have anyone but you”

Yuri’s eyes widen and his cheeks become dusted with pink, he stutters a thank you and looks away.

“Ask him on a date, take the lead. He might be waiting for you, even a guy like Otabek could be nervous about rejection. Ask him first”

Yuri nods, his hand goes to Victor's forehead “No fever, that's good”

“How do you know what to do?”

“No medical help on the street, I picked up my medical knowledge from my old allies”

“Can I fly with this?” He lifts his bandaged hand.

“It's not advised but you might be okay if you move around on the flight and drink a lot of water”

“You are really intelligent you know?”

“I know, I never had the chance to show it before. Oh, and you have to take the bandages off and replace them with a plaster.”

“Okay, I’ll give you some money so you can go get me some with Otabek”

Yuri scoffs “I can go by myself”

“You can’t speak Italian and plus I thought you would want alone time”

“Beka doesn’t speak Italian either, we’ll just use google translate”

“Okay. He’s down in the bar da?” Yuri nods and pulls his tiger print jacket with leather sleeves “See you soon”

“Okay Yura” Victor closes his eyes again, he hears the door closing before the warmth of sleep consumes him.

 

 

_Victor has a date. He pulls on his coal coloured blazer and ties his bow tie, why be underdressed when you can be overdressed? He stands fixing his cuffs in a small cafe, he is well over dressed for a small cosy place like this but first impressions matter. A man of around 22 years old shows up right in front of Victor, his hand caressing the man’s face. Victor melts into the gentle touch, his knees weak and eyes becoming watery. Shivers spread through Victor’s whole body with this warm touch. He needs more, more touch, more warmth. He lifts a beautiful hand to his lips and kisses the back of it, worshipping the soft skin there. He looks up and connects with deep chocolate eyes, Yuuri smiles softly, the room lighting up. “You are so beautiful” the blush spreads across chubby cheeks in a way that makes Victor’s heart so full it may burst. “I love you Yuuri” Victor brings their foreheads together, so close but at the same time, so far._

_“Victor”_

_The sound is so wrong, the hard-Russian accent, not a calm Japanese one._

_“Victor!”_

 

 

Victor sits up, his hand going to his head as the room spins around him.

“Victor are you okay?” Yuri and Otabek rub Victor’s back, his cheeks streaked in tears. “What the hell happened?”

Victor wipes his nose and sniffs “Uh just the blood loss, I had a weird dream”

Yuri sighs and hesitates before resting his head on Victor’s shoulder, the small show of affection brings fresh hot tears to Victor’s face.

_This case is turning me into a mess._

He takes Yuri’s hand and relaxes into the two young men’s embrace, Victor hiccups a sob every now and again. “I’m worried about you”

Victor simply nods, he wipes his tears a few times before just letting them fall.

 

_Lonely... So fucking lonely._

 

“I’m so glad you have each other”

Yuri and Otabek look at each other, their smiles small and loving.

Victor smiles sadly and clings to the blanket. “What time is it?”

“About 11pm”

“What!?” Victor sits up and checks his phone “Well shit, sorry guys. I’ll see you in the morning, 9am flight to Bangkok.” He has a notification from Chris confirming what time they will meet at the airport, Victor sends a quick ‘see you then’ text before trying to stand up, he notices the new plaster on his hand “Yuri?” He waves his hand on front of Yuri and smiles.

“Yeah I fixed you up while you slept, you were crying in your sleep. It started to freak me out.”

“I’m sorry and sorry for taking up your bed”

“It’s fine we moved next door”

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Because you have lost your fucking mind and I’m not that cruel”

Victor chuckles and rubs his eyes “I’ll see you guys in the morning then”

 

The two young men leave the room and head next door, Victor’s suitcase sits packed and an outfit laid out on top. He smiles at the thoughtful gesture.

 

No way he will be able to sleep right now, he pulls out his laptop but can’t focus on any of his notes, so he decides to write down his dream.

He remembers the touch, his heart fluttering like crazy in his chest. It’s all he has.

 

Soon he will be back at home with Makka.

 

He is both delighted and feeling guilty about seeing Chris tomorrow. He lies down on his already wet pillow from his tears, he flips it over before nuzzling the white fabric. 

 

 

_I will find you, Yuuri._


	24. Thailand

The flight to Bangkok was delayed an hour, but aside from that, it was a normal boring flight for the three men. Thirteen hours later, they step foot into a hot and muggy climate. As soon as their foot leaves the plane and touches the air bridge, the heat hits them hard. 

 

Otabek doesn't flinch, although beads of sweat appear on his face as he lugs his suitcase off the baggage claim. Yuri never stops his relentless complaining. Victor learned a long time ago how to tune him out. 

 

He types a text to Chris **‘hey I'm in terminal-’** arms wrap around Victor's shoulders 

 

“Hey, lover!”

 

He turns around and hugs the Swiss man “Chris! So good to see you” 

 

“I've missed you!”

 

The two men break apart from their hug to see a disgusted Yuri staring at them “I totally get it now…” Victor smirks and ruffles his hair, “Get off! It's too fucking hot!” The tiger pouts and grabs his bag, “The hotel better have air conditioning.” 

 

“Of course it does, who do you think I am?” 

 

Yuri scoffs and walks towards the exit with a silent but smiling Otabek beside him. Chris takes Victor’s suitcase without complaint, he knows Victor can hardly function after long flights. They all pile into a small yellow and green taxi, Victor still doesn't know how they managed to Tetris all their belongings, along with themselves, into the small Toyota. 

 

They arrive at the stunning, five star hotel Victor asked Yakov to book. More like told Yakov to book. 

 

“Shangri-La Hotel,” the driver calls out and the group explodes out of the insanely hot car in all directions. Bags are yanked out carelessly and the four, sweaty men stumble into the lobby, not at all looking like they belong at a place like this. 

 

Victor walks up to the receptionist. To her credit, she doesn't say anything or show any disgust at his disheveled appearance, “Reservation for Nikiforov?”

 

“Two double rooms, yes?” 

 

“Yes.” The woman types for a few seconds before holding out two keycards for rooms 221 and 222.

 

“Thank you,” Yuri snatches the 222 room card and runs for it, Otabek right on his heels. 

 

Victor and Chris drop their bags on to the floor, the suite is beautiful. Purple and gold curtains hang over wide windows with a perfect view of Bangkok from above. There is a sigh of relief when they click that the room is cool. “Yay, air conditioner! I have never been so happy to see a machine!” 

 

Victor laughs “You didn't seem as happy to see me.” 

 

“Ah well you don't keep me cool,” Chris smirks and slides his hands around Victor's waist. The older man responds by sliding his arms around Chris’ neck. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

“Hi...” They rest their foreheads against each other, so close they feel the warmth of the others breath on their skin.    
  


Soon their noses touch and then their lips, a touch so soft they barely register the kiss. Victor's hand strokes Chris’ cheek as he leans in, their lips connecting with more purpose. They fall back on the bed, Victor on top nuzzling Chris’ neck and cheek before their lips collide again. It takes Victor a little too long to realise he doesn't want to be kissing Chris. He wants to kiss someone else. He pulls away, the kiss was nice, don't get him wrong, but he dreams of someone else.

 

“Sorry, Chris. I..  I don't know...”

 

“Happened pretty quickly, didn't it?” 

 

Victor sits up and moves off of Chris. “What do you mean?” 

 

“You love Yuuri.” 

 

“What!? No I don't! I am completely professional! I am going to call JJ, talk to Phichit, and then I'll solve the case and be back on the front in no time.” 

 

“Sure.” Chris sits beside Victor and joins their hands together. “I'm here to be what you want me to be. First and foremost, I am your best friend.” 

 

“Thank you, Chris,” Victor leans against Chris’ shoulder 

 

“You smell like shit.” Both men burst out laughing.

 

“Yeah,” Victor sniffs and groans, his clothes are clean, but the smell of sweat and airplane clings to him, “I’d better shower.” 

 

“Can I join?” Chris asks with a wink. 

 

“Can you keep your hands to yourself?” 

 

Chris smirks, “Probably not.” 

 

“Then come on!” 

 

* * *

 

 

The four men eat dinner together. Victor won't embarrass Yuri with something so personal, but he nudges his foot under the table and gestures to his arms. Yuri casually takes his jacket off and wears only a shirt, his arms have faint white lines, but nothing more. Victor couldn't be prouder. 

 

Trying new cuisine always excites Victor. He manages to steal at least one bite from everyone’s plate. The tiger manages a scratch when the silver russian attempts a second helping of Yuri’s Pad kra prao with beef. “Yura!” 

“Mine!” 

 

Victor pouts and eats his own Pad Thai, which is amazing he must admit. It’s none of that fake pad Thai but the real stuff. So delightful, Victor may have squealed when it was sat down in front of him. When they are stuffed to the brim and barely able to walk, they head back to their respective rooms.

 

Victor immediately sits on the bed and pulls his laptop to his lap. 

 

“Do you ever stop working?” 

 

“Nyet.” 

 

“Ah, Victor” Chris strips down to his barely there black thong and crawls under the covers towards Victor, resting his head on the Russian’s shoulder. 

 

“Oh! my interview with Phichit?” 

 

“Yeah just preparing for tomorrow, where does he live?” 

 

“With his mother, the district of… Din Daeng? Yeah that’s right and I have the road in my notes, just scroll down.” 

 

Victor keeps scrolling until he sees the contact information for Phichit Chulanont “Soi Ma Ruai 1 in the apartment building number 5.” Victor can hardly believe his eyes, finally he found Phichit. Finally. 

 

Chris wraps his arms around Victor’s waist, “Can we go to sleep now?” 

 

“Yeah, of course, remind me to give you a talking to in the morning.” 

 

“Alright...” 


	25. Chulanont residence

“Up up up!”

 

Chris groans and buries himself lower in bed. Where there was a warm body, there is now only cool sheets “What is wrong with your brain?”

 

“Nothing, up up up we have things to do. Talk to Phichit and J-J- oh! I better actually schedule that call now!”

Chris burritos himself. He is a self-proclaimed early bird, but not after a flight. Chris knows Victor is the same, but today he seems extra energetic.  _ Of course he is _ . Chris hears Victor talking away presumably to J-J. Just as Chris relaxes back into the sheets a hand pulls the covers away.

 

Silver hair falls on Chris’ face from an upside down Victor, “Hi!”

 

“Victor….”

“Chrrrriiiiisss,” Victor kisses Chris’ lips briefly before resuming to pulling the covers away, “Come on, I’m used to Yuri. You’re no match for me!”

Chris sits up with a pout “Phichit probably isn’t even awake... Did you wake J-J?”

“Nyet. He was up and about, apparently developing his clothing line.”

“That must be a new thing, because he wasn’t when I met him.”

“Yeah, I read your interview, what was he like? As arrogant as he seems?”

“Yeah, bit of an ass actually. He has a great one too and he knows it.”

“Chris! He’s young!”

“He’s twenty-four, only two years younger.”

“Oh, I thought you were older.”

Chris’ whacks Victor with a pillow “Says the thirty year old!”

“Twenty nine!”

Chris chuckles at the pouting Russian “Come on, let's get some breakfast with the young ones next door.” 

Victor grabs his keys and coat “Nyet I'm not hungry” 

Chris runs mostly naked and stands in front of the door “Not optional Hun” 

Victor sighs “Let me through Chris” 

“Nope” Chris takes Victor's shoulders and turns him around “Want to eat with me or with the boys?” 

They hear a yell through the wall “We are eating alone old men!” 

Chris smiles “Ah well there we go, just us” Chris rubs circles on Victor's shoulders with his fingers until the older man relaxes.

“Alright then” Victor sits down and types up notes while Chris calls for room service. “How did Phichit seem to you?” 

“Pretty off but also perky and fun” 

“And he lost his best friend” 

“I think that's just his general demeanor” Victor hums and types, they wait in silence until they hear a knock on the door. Chris takes the food with polite but slightly garbled Thai. “Yum” he places the tray on the table so they can share. 

 

Victor eats a forkful of egg before crossing his arms and leaning forward on the table “Officer Giacometti would you mind telling me why you didn't interview Otabek Altin?” 

Chris halts, his tongue out and fork on its way to his mouth “Uh...” 

Victor raises an eyebrow and Chris sighs, his fork lowering “Simple enough Victor. I couldn't find him, just like how you couldn't find Phichit. Phichit was easy but I could not for the life of me find Otabek. Did you not notice the look of astonishment on my face when I saw him with your little Yuri?” 

“I did but I thought you were just amazed he had a boyfriend” 

“Despite what people think, I didn't slack off on this case. Yuuri meant a lot to me and I was so absorbed. Can I eat now?”

Victor chuckles lightly “Why does everyone always ask me that?” 

Chris raises an eyebrow and digs into his egg and rice dish “Because you have a bad habit of talking to people while they are trying to eat” 

“People are more honest with a reward” 

“Of food we need to live?” 

“Da” 

“You are terrible” 

Victor shrugs and smiles, he finally begins to eat.

 

* * *

 

 

“This the one?” Victor checks his map, Chris leaning over his shoulder. “Uh yes this one” He points at the apartment building. 

Victor walks so fast it borders on a run, he stops in front of the door to apartment five and knocks twice. A small Thai woman with a toddler hanging on her flowery skirt appears at the door “Hello, Mrs. Chulanont?” The woman nods “Hi my name is Officer Victor Nikiforov and this is Officer Giacometti, could we please talk to Phichit Chulanont?” 

“Phichit?” 

“Is he here?” 

“Phichit has not lived with me long time, he go to America” 

“Do you have a number I could use to contact him?” 

“No, we use the uh... Facebook” 

“Do you happen to know a Yuuri Katsuki?” 

“Yes, Phichit's friend, he is missing” 

“Yeah. Thanks anyway” Victor walks away looking tall and proud but inside he is shattering. He feels nothing, his heart fluttering painfully, each beat resonating through him. 

“Victor, I... Um... I...” 

“Better get back to the hotel, I’m expecting J-J’s call.” 

“Oh, yeah okay” 

Victor doesn’t even notice the hand sliding into his but the further he walks, the further he feels uneasy, he grips Chris tightly. His brain flies in all directions, J-J better know something important. 

Victor is wound so tight he is sure to explode.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor plugs his laptop in and sits at the small table, the call is due in any second, he tidies his notes while waiting and notices his shaking hands. 

Breathe Victor, in and out... 

 

**_Ringggg_ **

 

Victor grabs his Bluetooth mouse and clicks to accept the call. A sweaty man with a tight red shirt with JJ emblazoned on clinging to his muscles answers. “Salut Officer Nikiforov” 

“bon matin Jean” Chris interjects as he pulls up a chair beside Victor. 

“I remember you! Chrispy!” 

Victor turns to Chris “Chrispy?” 

Chris groans “I got drunk and ate Krispy kremes off J-J’s stomach” 

Victor just stares at him, the ‘seriously Chris’ is so profound it doesn’t need to be said. 

 

“So, J-J, I wanted to ask you some questions about Yuuri Katsuki” 

“Go ahead, the poor guy. I almost miss him, you know he gave me a run for my money, but King J-J isn’t scared of anyone” 

“Did you ever bully him?” 

“No way! My mother would have my hide. The only time I talked to him was the day before he went missing, I told him I’ll see him on the silver platform tomorrow” 

“So you pressured him?” 

“Victor” Chris squeezes Victor’s thigh under the table. 

“I just laid it all out on the table, it’s a hard sport, Yuuri didn’t have the guts to take me on” 

Chris squeezes harder to keep Victor grounded, he grits his teeth. “Did you see him on the second day?” 

“Na, all I know was that he was staying with Phichit. Why don’t you talk to him?” 

“bonne nuit” Victor closes the laptop. 

 

 

“Every time.” 

“What?” 

“I get stopped every time” 

The door beeps as two young teens enter “Hey Victor when are we heading off next?” 

“When!? I’ll tell you when! You are going home! I will stay here until I find Phichit fucking Chulanont!” 

Yuri’s shocked expression is one of hurt and not anger, if Victor was in his head it would have broken his heart. “AND YOU! Otabek!” 

Otabek leans back “Oh shit...” 

“Why don’t you know where they went!?” 

 

Chris takes the two boys and leads them out “He needs to vent, I’ll come get you later. He can’t be alone right now.” 

 

Victor slides his laptop hard off the table, it hits the ground with a loud clatter. “Victor...” 

“WHY IS THIS SO HARD!?” He leans over the table and bangs it with his fist. 

“You should never have gotten this case” 

“I CAN’T SOLVE THIS CHRIS!” 

“Victor you need to breathe” 

“I’m going to get fired and the Katsukis will never have their son” He runs his hands through his hair in frustration “Chris... Phichit is the key to this... AND HE’S NOT FUCKING HERE!? WHERE IS HE?!” 

“Vict-” 

“NOBODY KNOWS ANYTHING BUT I KNOW HE’S ALIVE CHRIS!” Victor grabs Chris’ shoulders, angry tears streaming down his face “He’s not dead... WHERE THE FUCK IS PHICHIT!?” 

“Vic-” 

“How could a small Thai boy steal Yuuri away!? Why did Yuuri choose him!?” 

“VICTOR FUCKING NIKIFOROV I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON’T STOP AND LISTEN, I WILL DRAG YOU BY THE SCRUFF” Chris shakes Victor by the shoulders, the Russian blinks up at Chris in surprise, his pupils slightly dilating as he becomes more himself. 

“What?” 

 

“Victor... I have a secret”


	26. "I beg yours?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely and perfect girlfriend drew some art for my story back in chapter 'Michele and Sara' Please go back and check it out, brand new just posted. Her patreon is in the first chapter please support her <3 I love all my readers, my day shines brighter with all of your kudos and comments

“I’ve been trying to tell you, but you wouldn’t stop and listen. This could get me fired” Chris sighs and lowers his head. “Phichit Chulanont is my lover”

 

“I beg yours?”

 

“Sit down, it’s a bit of a crazy story...” Victor reluctantly sits crossed legged on the bed “You better explain and explain well”

“Okay. When I did the interviews during my time on the case, I met Phichit and we hit it off. We knew we had to keep it a secret, I would get fired and his coach would be furious. Phichit lives in Detroit, Michigan. We keep a long distance relationship going, we understand mutually that we can sleep with other people safely since we are apart so much. And before you say ANYTHING Phichit has not mentioned Yuuri beyond being upset about him. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I will bring you to him and I don’t expect forgiveness.”

 

“This had better be a fucking joke”

“It’s not, I will book us to Detroit right now”

“So you knew Phichit was not in Thailand but you decided not to tell me”

“Victor I tried to tell you the second I got here”

“Get another room to sleep in tonight and we better get the first flight to Detroit. I may kill you”

“Understood”

 

Chris slowly packs his suitcase and leaves to sleep on a pull out in Otabek and Yuri’s room, Yuri lays on his side on the bed, his heart shattered. Otabek strokes his side and nuzzles his hair, “He didn’t mean it, he was going to snap eventually”

“It’s fine, it happens”

“It’s not fine, Victor should never been put in charge of this case” Chris sits by Yuri’s feet.

“You guys wouldn’t understand”

“No we wouldn’t, I’m sorry”

“It’s fine” The blond mumbles.

They fall into silence again, the only sound is that of Chris shuffling off the bed and grabbing blankets for his roll out bed. “I can’t believe he kicked me out”

“Me neither, I thought you guys would be non stop fucking”

“We are more than that, I care deeply about him”

Yuri’s head raises an inch off the pillow and looks over at Chris “What’s Victor’s favourite colour?”

“Pink”

Yuri raises an eyebrow “Okay... What’s his bad habit?”

“I have to pick one?” Chris laughs “Asks people important questions when they are hungry or tired, doesn’t eat enough, gets over excited about his poodle, although that isn’t a bad one I guess but I wish I didn’t have to sit through so many poodle picture sessions”

Yuri looks taken aback before laying back in Otabek’s arms “I guess you aren’t as much of a sleazebag as I thought”

Chris smiles widely at the huge compliment and curls up in his bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri is silent on the flight over, even Otabek barely gets two words out of him. Victor keeps himself in check by furiously writing notes about J-J’s interview on his laptop. Chris looks like a kicked puppy, he knows he royally fucked up, he should have trusted Victor, but he also never thought Victor would be put in charge of an old cold case. “Are you going to turn me in?”

“Nyet!” Chris looks away and decides to let the Russian be.

The flight seems far longer with the tense atmosphere, Chris can hardly stand it.  

 

Yuri could see fumes coming from Victor’s ears as he yanked their luggage off the belt, thank god they all made it here. The poor woman at the customer service desk would have run crying if Victor’s case hadn’t arrived. Victor finally acknowledges Chris on his own terms “Where is Phichit meeting us?”

“At the hotel” Chris checks his phone “I got us booked at the Townsend Hotel and yes Victor before you ask it is five star”

“Good, Detroit is dangerous”

“Yeah, a friend of mine got mugged here” Otabek says cautiously.

“You guys can go home if you want” Victor pats Yuri’s shoulder and drops his head when the boy flinches away “I’m sorry Yuri”

“I am staying right fucking here until all this shit is sorted out”

“Don’t go out and about”

“You know I’m a former Russian street kid right?”

“Yura” Otabek says with a stern voice and wraps his arm around Yuri’s waist.

“Fine”

 

 

Chris booked rooms with soundproof walls, the receptionist gave him and Victor knowing looks but really Chris doesn’t want everyone to hear Victor yelling at him. They unpack their bags in silence, Victor is not happy that they have to share a room, but they were almost booked out with such short notice. Chris’ phone rings and he answers with slight excitement in his voice “Peaches! Hi” “Yeah just come up, room 12.” “Yeah he’s here” “see you in a sec” Chris practically vibrates with excitement despite the time and place, Victor tries so hard to stay mad, but he has never seen Chris light up so much over a boy before.

 

Just before Chris explodes in a burst of sexual energy, there is a knock on the door. Chris bounds to the door and yanks it open “Peach!”

Victor stands up off the bed, his heart pounding as he finally, finally sees the Thai man.

 

Chris greets the man with a hot wet make out session that is so overly sexual, Victor blushes and looks away. Phichit moans and jumps into Chris’ arms “Oh Chrispy I missed you!”

 

“Ahem”

 

The two men look to Victor with kiss swollen lips, Phichit lowers his legs and escapes from Chris’ embrace. “Hi, I’m Phichit Chulanont”

Victor reaches out his hand “Hi, I’m officer Nikiforov. I’ve been looking for you”

Phichit takes his hand and shakes firmly “Right let's talk then”

Chris lets out what sounds like an involuntary whimper when Phichit walks into the room.

“What? Were you going to fuck him in the hallway?”

Chris chuckles and walks past Victor, his lips brush against Victor’s ear “Wouldn’t be the first time”

 

Victor rolls his eyes and closes the door. He can hardly believe the man who claims to be Phichit, In his nightmares he imagined a larger, crueler man with hands covered in blood. What he finds is a small cute Thai boy with a thin frame and a childlike smile. He brushes his black bangs away from his face and smiles warmly at Victor “You want to talk about Yuuri?”

Victor’s blood boils, why the fuck is this young man smiling?! “Where is he!? I have been looking for you and him for ages and I swear to god you better tell me where he is or I’ll-”

“You will what?” Phichit stands up and faces Victor, he is shorter than the older man but refuses to back away “People like you are the reason he’s gone!”

“What the hell does that mean!?”

“Can’t you just leave him alone!? Stop researching his case!?”

“Oh why? I’ll tell you why, because you killed him! I have a witness!”

Phichit takes a step back, horror and confusion all over his face “What!? I did not kill my best friend!”

“Yes you did! You and Celestino killed him in Russia, why did you do it huh? WHY!?” Victor gets right in Phichit's face but the boy stands tall. 

“Why do you care?”

“BECAUSE I LOVE HIM”

 

Phichit and Chris take a collective deep breath, they knew. “I know you do, no one made it this far. Even Chris hasn’t been to Detroit”

 

Victor’s chest heaves, hot tears streaming down his face “I can’t do this... It’s killing me, consuming my heart and my soul I have nothing left” Victor drops to his knees, his hands clinging to his silver hair desperately. Chris kneels beside him and wraps his arms around his shoulders, Phichit sits crossed legged on the floor in front of him, Victor can see his legs through his silver bangs. “What happened?”

 

Victor doesn’t notice the thoughtful look on Phichit’s face. “Come to the Detroit skate rink at midnight tonight.”

 

Victor looks up with hope fading in his eyes “W-Why?”

“I’ll tell you everything”

Phichit stands up and leaves, his hand reaches down to bring Chris with him.

 

“What?” Victor flops to the side right on the floor and sighs “Goodnight...”


	27. Detroit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me <3 Art HAS come for this chapter woohoo!!!

The rink is ominous, towering over Victor. He stands in front of the doors, twirling the key in his hand, Phichit had slid the key under his hotel door along with a note. _‘Stay silent and unnoticed.’_ He can do that.

 

It's 2340 Victor was far too curious to arrive any later. He unlocks the glass double doors and walks in; his footsteps echo around as he walks through the halls.

The walls are covered in portraits of various famous skaters who have used the rink. Victor only recognizes one. Contained within a gold frame is an excited Phichit Chulanont with his arms wrapped around a slightly nervous looking Yuuri, they both have silver medals hanging from their necks from grand prix final qualifiers.

Victor smiles, his hand unconsciously raising to touch the glass protecting the picture. His heart flutters, Yuuri is so beautiful, not only in his body, but his soul. More than anything Victor wishes he could see him, just see those deep brown eyes.

He walks through the dark, the rink just ahead. He knows he has to keep a low profile, but he can't see a thing, so he takes his phone out to illuminate the way. He pushes open the rink doors, the ice cold air hitting his cheeks. Victor settles in the far corner of the room, he has a perfect view of anyone coming in. He watches his watch click to midnight.

When seconds after midnight passed and Phichit hadn’t turned up, Victor grumbled in frustration and impatience.

 

No one is here. He looks up from his corner when a light turns on in the middle of the rink.

 

Just. One. Spotlight.

 

Phichit is so dramatic, but Victor keeps watching. He doesn't mind a show, as long as they eventually get to the point.

Skates scratch the ice as a figure makes their way to the spotlight. Roughly five foot eight and wearing a long sleeve exercise shirt with plain black pants over dark skates, Victor can’t tell who it is. Only telling the gender by the colour of the skates. He’s too tall to be Phichit.

 

Fast paced Latin music thumps through the rink, the man in the middle goes into an incredibly seductive dance on the ice. The song doesn’t carry him. He carries the song. Victor watches in awe of the man, he tries desperately to get a glimpse of a face but the figure moves too fast. The figure throws himself into a jump and then another following the intense and beautiful skating, landing each one with skilled expertise. The figure stops in the middle with his arms wrapped around his body. He breathes heavily, sweat glistening on his face. He’s so beautiful. He grunts and skates nearer to Victor, still unaware of the hidden man.

 

Victor’s heart beats louder, his world lighting up, birds singing, colours more vibrant. Any and all cliché he could imagine was him in the moment he realised, this man is Yuuri Katsuki.

 

_Yuuri… Yuuri... YUURI!_

 

 

Victor runs to the boards and leans over “IT’S YOU!”

 

Yuuri looks up from the ice and faces Victor, terror all over his face. Victor clambers over the boards and skids across the ice with his stupidly expensive shoes still on. _He has to see Yuuri closer, has to know has to-_

Just as Victor reaches Yuuri, the younger man skates two meters to Victor’s right. The silver man face plants the ice and groans “Ouch… Yuuri why?”

 

“I know you. Phichit told me you were getting close, Mari told me you came to my home.”

“I needed to find you,” Victor sits up with a desperate look on his face, he aches so much for this man in front of him.

“You found me… What are you going to do now?”

“I’ll settle for a hug.”

 

Yuuri looks taken aback by the suggestion, he kneels in his skates and reaches out for Victor “Are you okay?”

 

Victor takes the hand, soft and warm, just as he had dreamed. “I’m better than okay, I’ve looked, I’ve done everything. I don’t care about my job, fuck it. I just want you” Yuuri helps Victor to his feet and then proceeds to throw Victor over his shoulder “Hey what the!?”

Yuuri skates to the edge of the rink and lets Victor down, “I guess... I should tell you my story huh?”

“I mean... Yeah that would be helpful,” Victor clings to Yuuri’s arm, his head resting on the stunning man’s muscular shoulder.

 

 

 

“Well it all started with a call from Mari...”


	28. The story.

Yuuri was in a good place. He had a twinge of anxiety when he found out he lost his first place to J-J, but he knows he is in a great position for tomorrow. 

Celestino claps his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, “Yuuri! You did so well, I’m proud.”

 

“Arigato, Celestino.” 

 

“YEAH GO, YUURI!!! SECOND! I’M SO PROUD!” 

Yuuri finds himself bowled over by an energetic bundle of Thai man. He sits up with Phichit still wrapped around his waist, his chin nuzzling into Yuuri’s stomach. “A-And you Phichit.. Good job getting fifth”

 

“THANKS!” 

“Could you stop yelling Phichit?” Celestino rubs his temples.

Yuuri doesn’t know how the older man can keep up, but no one really can.

“Sorry, Ciao Ciao...”

“And please detach yourself!”

Phichit pouts but lets Yuuri stand. Yuuri smiles at his pouting best friend.

 

“Right Yuuri I expect you will have a nice, light meal and a long sleep tonight, okay?” 

“Okay.”

“You too, Phichit, no rice!”

Phichit’s jaw drops, “But Celestinooooo…”

“No buts, off to your room.”

 

Phichit groans as they walk to the hotel just next door to the rink, “I can’t wait for the off season, my mama is coming and then you can taste her delightful food!” 

“I bet it’s not as good as mama’s katsudon!”

“I can’t wait to taste it, ugh look I’m drooling...” Phichit wipes his mouth with an over exaggerated hand wipe before licking his lips, “Let’s stop talking about food or I’ll pass out. I can’t wait for my egg and kale...” Phichit mimics being shot in the head, to which Yuuri rolls his eyes.

Yuuri doesn’t mind the food, he just ignores it and dreams of a steaming pork cutlet bowl. The two eat their meals with animated conversation, courtesy of one Phichit Chulanont. Yuuri giggles as Phichit recounts the time that his hamsters teamed up on him and escaped the cage.

 

“And then they were skidding across the floor in all directions! Mama and I had to tackle them! And Lina was chasing my poor babies! it was such a disaster!” Phichit shakes his head as he talks.

Yuuri laughs at the image of those naughty little hamsters escaping everywhere. “You always seem to have the craziest adventures!”

 

“I guess I take small events in a funky way, and end up causing a ruckus...” 

 

Yuuri smiles and checks his phone, “Oh, a missed call from Mari...” He calls her back.

She picks up on the first ring with a quiet voice. “Yuuri... I... I’m sorry...”

“What happened? Are you okay?”

“I’m... I’m okay but... Yuuri... Vicchan...”

“What about him?” Yuuri’s heartbeat speeds up, panic filling through him. Not his poor little baby.

“I’m so sorry to tell you.. Vicchan passed away today...”

“H-He.. What?” Yuuri tears up, his heart shattering into the deadly shards of glass.

“We did all we could Yuuri... he took a nap and never woke up...”

 

Yuuri stiffens, his phone slipping through his fingers and clattering on the table. His head falls the the side 

 

“Woah, Yuuri!” Phichit wraps his arms around Yuuri and gently rocks the limp boy. “Yuuri what happened?!” 

“Vicchan...” his head falls right back on Phichit's shoulder. The Thai man calls for Celestino desperately. When Yuuri comes to he is still in Phichit's arms but under the hotel blankets.

“Yuuri...” Celestino touches his hand to Yuuri's forehead, “Are you feeling okay?”

Yuuri chokes out a sob and buries his face into Phichit's shirt, “Vicchan.. he's gone!”

“Oh, Yuuri...” Phichit strokes Yuuri's hair and nuzzles him, “I'm so sorry.”

Celestino rubs Yuuri's arm, “Do you want me to pull you from the free skate?”

“NO!” Yuuri sits up roughly and rubs his eyes, “No, I'm fine. I need to skate, I've come this far!”

“As your coach I would advise against that.”

“I'm alright, I'll fight for Vicchan!”

Celestino sighs but nods.

 

Michele's performance is flawed, but intensely beautiful. 

Yuuri walks away from the boards, his body racked by sobs. “I can't.” He grips his head and falls against the wall, his knees weak and no longer able to support his muscular body.

Phichit isn't here. He didn't see Yuuri sneak away. He's all alone. He brings his knees to his chest and lays his head on his knees, silent tears hitting his costumed legs.

A stretching stoic man spots the lonely man in a deserted hall, he sits beside him.

Yuuri feels the heat beside him and looks up, the one person he did not expect to see was the quiet Kazakh man. “Otabek?”

 

“Hi, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri looks away and wipes his eyes, he hates being seen crying. To him it's an intimate thing and he barely knows Otabek. “Nice to see you,” Yuuri looks away and waits for the leaving footsteps but there are none, instead he feels a hand on his left shoulder.

“Yuuri, what happened?”

“It's not important...”  _ I’m being stupid.. Vicchan was just a dog.. he's going to think I'm a child.. he won't take me seriously as a competitor. Oh Vicchan I'm so sorry, you are.. were… more important than skating. I'm so sorry. _ Yuuri's tears begin anew and Otabek's shoulder patting resumes

“Are you.. um.. are you safe?” Otabek clearly doesn't know what to do or say but Yuuri gives him kudos for trying.

“I'm safe.”

“I don't think you should skate...”

“I do. It's not worth it if I don't, he died without me and I have to prove it was not for nothing!”

“Who died?”

“My puppy...”

“Oh, I'm so sorry Yuuri.”

“He was a good boy...”

“Then go out and show the world how good he was!”

Yuuri's lips twitch in the tiniest smile. “You're right.”

 

Otabek smiles and stands up with a groan “Better get back to stretching huh?” 

Yuuri nods and stands as well.

 

“Yuuri!” Celestino runs down the hall, “There you are! Phichit is just about to start!” 

Yuuri rubs his eyes one final time and follows Celestino down the hall to rinkside.

 

Phichit is unzipping his jacket to reveal a sparkly pink prince like costume underneath. “Yuuri!” Phichit hugs his friend quickly, “I'm on in a minute but...” Phichit pulls out Yuuri's skin colour foundation from his bag and pats it around Yuuri's eyes. “It's a bit rushed but not my worst work...” 

 

“On the ice Phichit!” Celestino calls to Phichit who skates to center ice immediately. 

Phichit leans over the boards towards Celestino and Yuuri and takes a deep breath.

“Phichit, go be the entertainer. Use your charm to intoxicate the world!”

“Go, Phi!” Yuuri fakes a smile and, luckily, Phichit had turned before he saw it. Yuuri distractedly stretches as he watches Phichit's short program.

 

It's impressive but slightly flawed. 

 

Yuuri puts his earphones in and continues his weak stretching, he barely notices Phichit finishing and gets a fright when the sweaty, Thai man latches himself to Yuuri 

“Hi! I did so well did you see?”

Yuuri pulls his earphone out “Oh! Yeah...”

 

“What's wrong?” 

 

Before Yuuri can answer, Celestino calls him to the ice. He unzips his jacket and reveals his sparkly blue costume. 

“Okay Yuuri, you go out and show them how strong you are. Your step sequences are flawless!”

Yuuri nods and hands his skate guards to Celestino.

 

“Yuuri wait!” 

 

Yuuri ignores Phichit's call and poses in the middle of the ice.  _ For Vicchan, I can do this for him. I have to prove I made the right decision. _ The music starts and Yuuri is immediately disorientated. He skips several seconds and tries desperately to pick up from there. He regains some movement and manages to give a perfect, if slightly robotic, step sequence. He dreads his jumps, his body not finding any motivation. He just wants to stop.  _ No! keep going Yuuri... _ He pushes himself into a jump and hits the ice hard. He doesn't even get two turns in before he sprawls across the ice. His muscles begin to protest and he feels the punishment of not stretching properly. The rest of the program is a blur of gasps, ice, and pain. Twenty seconds before the song ends, Yuuri falls to the ice and can't bring himself to get up. His body in too much pain and his mind leaving him.  _ I'm sorry Vicchan.  _

 

Yuuri hobbled to his hotel room. Plummeting to the cool linoleum tile floor of the bathroom, he tries to turn the shower on to wash away the blood streaming from his nose and various ice cuts all over his body. Maybe even hide the tears streaming down his face. The shower turns on, but he ends up slumping next to the bathtub, his blood dripping down the side across the white porcelain, lungs spasming and convulsing with sobs as they continued to drip hotly down his chin. 

 

Phichit and Celestino burst into the room and sit beside Yuuri. 

 

“Oh god!” Phichit holds a tissue to Yuuri's nose and Celestino gets out his phone. 

“No! No doctors!” Yuuri sobs and clings to Phichit desperately, nails digging into fabric as he hides his face in Phichit’s chest.

“Yuuri we need to get you looked at!”

“No! They will send me to mental health clinic! It’s just grief!”

 

Celestino sighs and helps Phichit with the tissues. 

“I don't feel so good,” Yuuri slurs, practically falling dead weight against his best friend.

“Yeah I bet you don't.” Phichit sighs sarcastically/

“I want to get out of here... Go back and train. I want to hide!”

 

Celestino nods, far more understanding than Yuuri had expected. They manage to get the nosebleed to stop. Phichit and Celestino pack up all the suitcases and sort plane tickets out from Yekaterinburg to avoid suspicion. 

 

“Why are we doing this? It's crazy!?”

Celestino puts his hands on Phichit's shoulders, “I think this will be good for Yuuri. He needs to be away from pressure and expectations for a bit. It's more of a holiday, as I see it. I'm sure it's just for a week or so.”

 

Phichit nods and puts the suitcases on a borrowed hotel trolley. Celestino, meanwhile, lifts Yuuri into a princess carry and takes him out of their room and then out of the hotel. 

 

 

In a week, Celestino confronted the small Japanese boy crying on his couch. “Yuuri, people are worried. We have to go back.” 

 

Yuuri shrinks in on himself.  _ There is no one who really misses me. I was always a burden on everyone anyway… I’m even a burden on Celestino now… No wonder he wants me gone… I just can’t win either way...That's all. _ “I'll get back on the ice soon, I promise.” 

 

The next conversation came up when Yuuri was smiling after a long day on the ice, he was gone for so long. 

 

Phichit has an arm hanging over Yuuri's shoulders, “This guy did so good! You should have seen!”

 

“Ah brilliant! Are you ready to come back to the world?” 

Yuuri's heart rate picks up.  _ Celestino will out me! N-no! I’m not ready! _ Yuuri runs from the room.

 

Phichit and Celestino sigh and follow him. After that, it seemed Celestino gave up. 

 

Yuuri began to practice alone in the dark of night. He slowly became able to watch news stories that are about him. _ I've let this go on so far… I have to make a big comeback.. I can't just burst back into society in shame. _ He works hard every single night. Sometimes he spots a lone, Thai boy watching him, but he's usually alone. 

 

 

 

One day Yuuri gets a surprising call, the one person in his family that knows about him gives him a call. “Mari?” 

 

“An officer came to the house. He's undercover, but I can tell he is a Russian cop.” 

“Has he talked to mama?”

“Yes, papa too. He's asking all kinds of questions and he's getting much closer than others have… And has way more information, I don’t know if we can keep your secret much longer”

Yuuri feels the telltale sign of panic. “I love you Mari, got to go.”

“Okay I'll send you a picture. I love you Katsio.”

 

Yuuri hangs up the phone, Mari came up with his nickname a few phone calls ago when Yuuri complained about the lack of good katsudon in America. He phone dings with a picture of the officer, Yuuri almost whimpers at the mere picture. The man is the most beautiful person Yuuri has ever seen. Suddenly he is more than ready to be found.  _ Wait what? No! _ He shakes his head and sends Phichit a text, asking him to keep an eye on this Victor Plisetsky. 

 

Phichit tracks Victor's movements across the world, he gets close. Chris sends a quick message to say that he and Victor will be in Thailand 

 

-Don't you tell him! Yuuri will kill me!!-

 

Chris told Victor.

Victor arrived at the rink one random night while Yuuri had decided to practice Eros. Ironic. That was the best performance Yuuri had ever done.

 

 

 

“So you like the way I look, huh?” 

Yuuri stutters, cheeks tinting in rose, “Uh I mean… maybe..”

“The most beautiful man you had ever seen?” Victor gives Yuuri a cute heart smile and joins their hands.

 

 

Yuuri hides his face against Victor's sleeve. He will never live that down.


	29. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So so so so very sorry for the long wait <3 <3 <3 Forgive me. This story is still going and I haven't forgotten. Please bear with me <3 Drama to come...

It's an awkward situation. Victor doesn’t know what to do with himself, actually he knows, but it wouldn’t be appropriate to hide under Yuuri’s shirt and hyperventilate. Yuuri is still hidden with his face in Victor’s sleeve, his cheeks bright pink after his slip of the tongue. Neither knows what to say now, Victor’s brain is going in so many directions, he can’t pick out anything helpful in the mess of emotions. “Uh.. I… Euagh?” 

 

Yuuri looks up at Victor with a small innocent smile, the deep soul in his eyes is more powerful than Victor could have imagined. He tries to recover from his stuttering to get a single question out. “What now?” 

 

Yuuri looks away, his hand still in Victor’s. “Well.. I guess now I have to come back. My secret is out, I think I'm ready. I’ll come back to society, hopefully not in shame. I just..” 

 

Victor runs his thumb over Yuuri’s hand and smiles gently. “I’ll support you, if you let me Yuuri.” Yuuri looks at their joined hands and sighs as he pulls his hand away. “I guess you are off to Russia now. Just please don’t go to the public about this, I’ll explain it all on stage.” 

 

Victor opens his mouth to reply but he is shocked by Yuuri’s assumption that Victor would just leave after all he went through to get here. He would never go to the public, Yuuri would get in trouble. Chris would get fired for sure and he will not be the one to get his best friend fired. “I was actually thinking of quitting, I've lost my passion for being an officer after all this.” 

 

Yuuri goes white and bows his head down. “Gomen. I never wanted it to go like this” 

“Yuuri..”

“You’re not supposed to lose everything… not because of me. You can’t!”

“Yuuri please, I want you!”

 

Yuuri snaps, freaking out and it comes out defensive and angry, “How can you want me! You don’t even know me!”

“It’s crazy, I know.” Victor tears up and reaches a hand out for Yuuri. “I’ve been looking so long for you.”

 

Yuuri pushes the hand away dramatically, crossing his arms over himself in defense, curling in, “and you’ll leave me too!”

 

“What? No i’m never leaving here again! I’ll quit.” 

“Just leave me alone!”

“But.. Yuuri.. Please..” Victor reaches desperately, his heart shattering. He never comprehended the idea Yuuri wouldn’t want him.

“I… Can’t… I’m sorry… I just can’t!” Spins and runs away on guarded blades.

 

 

 

 

“But.. Yuuri… I love you…” Victor falls to his knees and sobs, why did no one warn him….

 

 

* * *

 

 

Victor slowly and mechanically packs his clothes, his brain tunes out, no tears are left. Yuri comes in and stands beside Victor, he says nothing as he helps to pack. Once his pink suitcase is packed, Yuri, Victor and Otabek meet on the ground floor of the hotel. Chris runs out of the bar and hugs Victor tightly, he clearly has no bag by his side. Victor blandly asks “Chris?” 

 

“I quit today, i’m sick of being alone. I’m staying with Phichit now.” 

Victor sighs as the little Thai wraps around Chris’ waist and gives a tiny guilty smile. “I’m sorry i’m stealing him.

“Why? It’s not like everyone else isn’t leaving me. I’m fine.” Victor grips his suitcase handle tightly and walks out of the hotel doors, Yuri and Otabek follow silently.

 

Chris finds a lone tear falling down his cheek, Phichit wipes it away before he can. “He will be okay.” 

 

“I don’t think so.” 

 

* * *

  
  


Yuri decides to stay at Victor’s house when they arrive back in St Petersburg, Otabek left for his own place to freshen up. Makka is still in her doggy kennel, so, the house is quiet and bland. Perfect for Victor. 

 

He puts his suitcase by his room door and curls up on his white couch, he tries to sort out just one thought, he is mildly thirsty but has no motivation anymore. Yuri parks his suitcase on his bed and cautiously approaches the silver man on the couch. “Victor… Are you okay?” 

 

“Of course I am.” Victors voice is muffled by the couch cushion, Yuri can clearly tell that he is lost. 

“I..” Yuri gives up on words and sits beside Victor, his hand reaching towards Victor’s messy locks.

 

Victor’s eyes tear up once more, he finds himself leaning into Yuri’s touch and eventually his head falls to Yuri’s lap. “I’m sorry Yura, I’m so sorry,” Victor clings to the young teens shirt as violent sobs wrack his body, his guilt over neglecting his son and behaving so childish about everything is flowing out of him. Yuri just keeps stroking Victor’s hair, grounding him as he sobs. “Just uh.. Let it out,” Yuri’s free hand rubs Victor’s back until the older man sobs himself asleep, a small sniff coming from his nose in between soft snores. 

A drop of water falls to Victor’s hair, Yuri gasps when he realises he, himself, is crying, his heart breaking for this man who became his father. He knows how hard Victor tries to be everything Yuri needs and he knows he is difficult and yet Victor never gave up on him. It must be killing him that he was forced to give up on Yuuri. 

 

“I’m sorry… Papa” Yuri leans down to kiss Victor’s forehead and sobs quietly over his sleeping father. 


	30. The songwriter's desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very inspired lately :D Which isn't great as I get distracted with ideas at work haha but here you go. Oh and smutty smut smut.

Victor’s eyes sting when he opens them, his life well and truly fell apart when Yuuri forced him away. 

His home which was once his safe haven is now a hole, a boring bland place. He can’t bring himself to move, he can’t bring himself to get Makka back even. A hand is flopped on his side and he sits up confused. Victor’s heart swells when he sees his young foster snoring with his head laying on the back of the couch, he remembers now that Yuri was the one who soothed him to sleep. He finds a tiny smile in him to give at the young boy. “Spasibo.” He stands up off the couch, only to make his way into his bed. A small box of chocolates sits on the made bed from Chris.

It’s almost like he knew he would not be coming back. His phone rings and Victor ignores the familiar tone, the battery is dying anyway. He tosses the chocolate box on to the bedside table and curls up as small as he can under the covers, his stomach rumbles but he doesn’t care. 

 

Victor's brain doesn't allow him a peaceful sleep. He wakes every few hours, his bed is cold and crisp. Alone. Just the way it always was, the way it will always be.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri wakes alone on the couch, his eyes sore and puffy, his lap cold. He hears tossing and turning coming from Victor's room. 

_ That poor man _

Yuri's phone beeps with a message from Otabek. 

 

**Hey babe, need some company today?**

 

Yuri looks to the room and sighs, he knows he should stay with Victor but he is asleep, maybe he can spare a few minutes to have time with his boyfriend. 

 

**Yeah. Old man is sleeping.**

 

**Okay see you soon.**

  
  


Yuri smiles and rushes to get changed into clean clothes and sprays himself with stupidly expensive cologne that Victor bought him ages ago. At least it gets the airplane smell off him. 

 

**Here.**

 

Yuri pockets his phone and leaves out the door. Otabek sits on his bike and throws his spare helmet to Yuri. "Hop on kitten." Yuri smirks and clips himself in, his arms slide around Otabek's waist just as Otabek kicks the stand back and revs up. Yuri can't get enough of the adrenaline from the bike he just adores it, the noise, the speed and the wind flowing through his hair. It's like nothing he has experienced in his life.

 

Otabek owns a small apartment on the ground floor of a thin three story house in a mediumly safe neighborhood. Nothing like Yuri was used to. The two never talked too much about Yuri's past, they never really talked much at all. It was purely sexual with video games. That's not to say they weren't good friends, they get along so well and laugh with each other about random shit. 

 

Otabek sits on his bed with a guitar in his hands, Yuri faces him and smiles. _Boy does he look hot with a guitar in his hands..._

 

"I have a new song, want to hear it?" 

Yuri jumps up excitedly, "Yes! Yes!" 

 

Otabek smirks and plays a G cord. "It's not finished yet, just so you know. It’s more like word vomit at the moment." 

 

Yuri nods and smiles. 

 

The older boy begins playing the soft acoustic strings. "A young boy lay on the cold dark ground, h is voice gone, his dreams are gray. But then one day he took a stand and met someone in wonderland. Golden strands and pale skin, eyes of emerald green, hands as soft as fluffy clouds and a voice of calming tones. They young boy one day saw a thing he never did forget, a friend is gone, it must be wrong to stay silent in times like this. It must be wrong to not say a word in scary times like this. It must be wrong to sing a song of a boy from wonderland." 

 

Otabek sheepishly puts his guitar to the side of his bed and crosses his arms over his chest. "So what did you think? I mean it's nowhere near as good as my other songs but I guess what I'm trying to say is that I hurt. I've hurt for a long time and now everything is flipped on its head and the only constant in my life is you, I love you Yuri. I love you. I. love. you!"

 

Yuri crawls across the bed and launches himself into Otabek's arms, their lips connecting immediately. Otabek's hands immediately make their way down to Yuri's butt and squeeze. Yuri moans into Otabek’s mouth, his upper body rutting against his lover. Otabek pulls Yuri closer, pressing their hips together with a groan. “I love you, Yura…”

 

“I love you too Beka, god I love you”  Yuri grabs at Otabek, his hands tight on Otabek’s leather jacket, trying to get as close as he can to the inviting warm skin. Otabek flips them over, tackling Yuri to the bed in a deep kiss, rutting against him roughly through their jeans, hard lengths side by side.

Yuri groans, his hands still tugging at the leather. “Beka.. Need” His lips are so close, the hot air blowing into each others mouth in an intimate moment between them. Yuri treasures these soft moments in between the need, he never knew it could be like this until Otabek. “I love you, and I need you. Now.” 

Otabek nods, leaning forward just enough to brush his lips against Yuri’s with the lightest touch of a feather. He shrugs off his leather jacket popping the button of his jeans as he does. “I’ll take good care of you… God I need you so much…”  

 

Yuri whimpers prettily and lays back on the bed, his hand strokes the short hairs at the back of Otabek’s neck, he does love that undercut. “I know you will, you always do.” He winks and squirms, his hips raising a little with a tiny moan reminiscent of a tiny kitten meow. The Kazakh leans down and practically growls in Yuri’s ear as he pulls the edge of Yuri’s shirt up toward his chest, “always such a good kitten for me.”

Yuri smirks and hisses playfully, his knee comes up between Otabek’s legs and rubs his straining length. “These jeans are in the way.” He growls into Otabek’s hair, the longer dark strands ticking Yuri’s cheek in a way that sends shivers all the way down to his erection. Otabek smirks, “Oh really? Then why don’t I help you?” He pushes up Yuri’s shirt over his head and drops down to pop the button on Yuri’s jeans as well, climbing down the blond’s thin form to run the zipper down slowly with his teeth, before pulling the denim down with both hands, walking it down thin pale thighs.

Yuri sighs and wiggles out of his jeans, his scars becoming exposed but for the first time, he does not feel self conscious. He knows Otabek is safe and loves him dearly, he can finally accept them for what they are. “Kiss them.. Please..”

Otabek knows what he means and the significance of the request. He begins to lay soft, delicate kisses on the faded self harm scars on his thigh, he lays the most attention on the dark pink scar which was clearly caused by a knife. “I love them. Each and every one, I don’t like how they came about but now they are here and I love them Yura.”

 

Yuri grips Otabek hard by the shoulders, the desperation and love clear on his face. “I need you. Now.” 

Otabek sits up, reaching above and behind his head to pull the collar of his shirt over. He wiggles out of his jeans, discarding them before climbing back up Yuri’s body, kissing scars and marks  along the way until they are slotted against each other.  Yuri hums happily as his fingers trail down Otabek’s back, tracing the fingernail scratches from last time. He’s scarred up and mine. Yuri smiles and pulls Otabek in to kiss him by gripping the hair on the back of his head, his tongue thrusting into the wet heat of Otabek’s mouth, fighting for control. It’s a battle he hopes to win this time. He spreads his legs a little further and wraps them around his lovers firm waist, his tip dripping with precum and assisting with the desperate sliding in between them. 

 

Otabek groans, giving up control of his mouth as he takes control of Yuri in another way, grasping both of their lengths together with one hand, pumping them both at the same time. Yuri pants and whimpers, thrusting into Otabek’s hand while his tongue runs across Otabek’s teeth causing him to moan and nibble at Yuri’s tongue. Otabek growls into Yuri’s mouth as he thrusts in time with Yuri’s hips, tightening his grip on them both as they both grow more and more desperate, slowly inching closer to the tingling brink of the edge.

Yuri’s voice becomes higher, his cries for his Beka become squeakier and louder, his nails digging into the warm sweaty skin of Otabek’s back. “B-Babe.. Harder.. I’m..” Yuri moans and throws his head back, he’s so close it will only take a slight movement from the older man to throw him into the blissful pool of satisfaction.

 

Otabek grips them both a bit harder as they move, feeling so close, he knows he won’t be able to stop, his hips start to stutter and he bites Yuri’s neck in desperation, “God Yura, please…” Yuri is so far gone he barely hears the growled words, the heat inside him takes over his mind, he screams Otabek’s name and with a clumsy thrust he finds himself cumming all over Otabek’s hand, his nails digging in hard once more. 

The feeling of the hot liquid on his hands and stomach, and the twitching of the younger man’s cock send Otabek over the edge shortly after, biting down harder on Yuri’s neck, accidentally breaking skin as he rides out his orgasm.

 

Yuri finds himself unconsciously whimpering as he lays limp under his broad chested lover, he gently rubs the nail tracks along tanned skin. “Babe… Need to clean..” 

Otabek lifts his head and smiles a sleepy smile at his lover, a tinge of red on his lips. “Of course, I've got you.”

Yuri reaches up and wipes the side of Otabek’s lips softly. “Bit ravenous huh?”

Otabek chuckles, his head fall to Yuri’s bare chest. “Sorry about that.”

Yuri smirks “I like it” 

 

Otabek lifts his head and kisses Yuri sweetly before groaning and rising to his feet, he dampens a flannel and uses it to wipe down the two of them before spooning the blissed out Yuri, holding the flannel to his neck as he kisses Yuri’s hair. Yuri's fingers intertwine with his lovers, their naked bodies pressed up against each other. Otabek buries his nose in that golden hair he loves so much. "I love you Yuri." 

"I love you too Beka." Yuri nuzzles against Otabek's chest, his form completely blissed out. 

 

 

"Why did we meet at the quit smoking group? You never explained how you ended up smoking at 15." Otabek breaks the silence with a curious question he has been pondering for some time, now is as good a time as any to ask. 

 

Yuri flinches, he knew this day was coming. He also knows Otabek is struggling and needs something to take his mind off Yuuri. "Well, I didn't have any food when I lived on the streets but I was able to get the odd smoke so I replaced food with cigarettes. It's terrible I know, of course I got more and more sick both mentally and physically and began cutting myself. I was a lot closer to death than anyone realised when Victor took me in." 

 

Otabek says nothing, he just squeezes the young boy in his arms. The two men hold each other close, nuzzling each other gently, fingers tracing soft skin in the silence. 

 

"What do we do about Victor?" Yuri's tiny voice with a desperate plea sends shards of glass straight into Otabek's heart. 

 

Otabek sighs and kisses Yuri's hair possessively "I'm not sure, I guess we just stand by him until he can function again." 

Yuri sniffles and hides his face in Otabek's chest. "Thank you.. thank you so much." 

"Of course kitten" 

 

_ We will stand by you papa. Yuuri will pay for smashing your heart.  _   
  


* * *

 

 

Days turn into weeks, Victor’s ability to even get out of bed is long gone, he renews Makka’s stay at the kennel, the thought of bringing his beloved dog into this is painful. He can’t bring himself to accept any happiness, Yuri keeps to himself and tries to make sure that Victor eats at least once a day. He’s numb, no amount of TV or reading can bring him to feel anything. He watches Yuuri’s performances or tries to, his attention drifts, his eyes fill with tears and he can’t even manage to finish a song. 

 

Yakov calls but Victor’s phone hasn’t been charged in a very long time. He needs a shock to the system, he needs a loud spoken woman. A redhead, to snap him out. 

 

* * *

 

 

Mila turns up on Victor's doorstep, an over excited poodle scratches desperately at the door. "Victor? Victor! I brought muffins! And your dog!" 

 

Victor pulls the door open, Mila's jaw drops when she sees her friend.  His hair is greasy and limp, his face grey and lifeless. "Victor.." 

 

 

Makka launches at her daddy and smothers him in kisses, Mila watches as a small smile appeared on his lips with each lick, she wasn't sure that even Makka would cheer him up. 

 

 

Victor manages to remove the ball of fluff from his lap momentarily, just long enough to stand and grip the side of the door. "Spasibo Mila, bye." He closes the door but Mila slams her foot in the crack. 

"Victor Nikiforov you look like shit." 

Victor nods and tries to push the door closed. 

"You can close the door on me but Yakov and I will be here for you. Take a holiday, Yakov put you on leave to save your job." 

"I don't care about the job anymore," Victor closes the door and clicks the lock into place. 

"I'll leave the muffins here okay!?" That's the last of Mila's voice he can hear before she drives off.

 

Victor's hand trails down the wood of his front door, tears falling down his cheeks. His knees give out and he flops to the floor. 

Makka gives a small whine and curls up beside him, her fur soaking up Victor's tears as she whimpers. Victor's arm slides around his beloved dog, her soft breathing and gentle nuzzling slowly bringing Victor back to earth. "I'm sorry I smell so bad babygirl, I'll get my act together. I promise." 

Makka nuzzles and whines happily. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri returns to his house one day after a movie date with Otabek to find the delightful smell of steak on the grill, he unlocks the front door and gets tackled by an excited brown fluffball. "Ey Makka you're back!" Yuri pats her head roughly and hears someone singing in the kitchen. 

 

_ "We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around, yes we were born to make history"  _

 

A freshly washed and clothed Victor turns to face Yuri, his smile is strained but it's a remarkable improvement. 

 

_ I knew as soon as he got Makka back he would recover.. Idiot..  _

 

"Hi Yura, steak for dinner. Your favourite."

"Uh okay" Yuri walks up to Victor, his eyes on the sizzling steak. 

 

Victor reaches his hands out to Yura, giving the boy a chance to reject the hug. Yuri looks at the invitation and doesn't hesitate to launch into his foster father's arms. "I missed you" 

"I'm sorry Yura. We will have quality time I promise. In fact..." Victor pulls away and hands Yuri an envelope. 

 

"What's this?" 

"Open it and find out" Victor turns back to take the steak off the grill.

 

Yuri curiously opens the envelope, he pulls out a piece of paper with Aeroflot's logo at the top. 

 

Victor Nikiforov 3a

Yuri Plisetsky 3b

Otabek Altin 3c 

 

"Flights to Tahiti?"

"Actually the tiny resort island beside it, Mo’orea. I want to get to know you and your partner, I think we all need to get away from Russia for a bit." 

Yuri tackles Victor and hugs him tightly, "There's only one problem." 

Victor stiffens "I'm sorry! Did I forget something? I double checke-" He scrambles to look through the papers.

 

Yuri puts his hand over Victor's mouth "My name is Yuri Nikiforov."

 

Victor freezes, tears falling immediately, he's cried so much lately that it burns but he's never been so touched. "What changed?" 

 

"Nothing and everything"

 

The two embrace, the steaks clearly over cooked. They end up giving up and ordering steaks to-go from a nearby restaurant. 


	31. Interview room five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Woohoo :D

Yuuri keeps hidden under his coat and face mask, his companions nearby hidden in the shadows. His big comeback will be at the Grand Prix. He made it through his qualifiers with a fake name and a Phichit designed wig, now is the day of the final. Everyone will see him. Everyone will hate him.. He can't do this! He will be a laughing stock! They probably didn't even care that he was gone.

 

 

Phichit finds a pile of hyperventilating coats in the dressing room, he knew this would happen. "Yuuri. Up. Now. It doesn't matter if they are annoyed at you okay!? I'm here for you and so is Chris and Celestino. Even Victor."

 

A tear stained face with black hair falling in tuffs pokes out of the pile. "Victor? Wh-why? Why would you even say that!?" 

Phichit takes a deep breath and touches Yuuri's shoulder gently. "You know why. You keep looking for him. He's not going to come on his own, if you want him, tell him" 

 

"Who says I even want him. He's just a… man"

 

Phichit scoffs loudly. "And?" 

"That's not.. I mean.. I'm straight and I would just you know.. I'd hurt him and he doesn't want me.. Is he even.. That way I mean.."

Phichit giggles a little as he thinks of the dramatic man. "Oh Hun Victor is so gay. So very gay and so smitten so for god sakes tell him before I kidnap you both and make you kiss."

"Phichit!" Yuri blushes brightly and squirms. 

"Trust me. Tell him. But for now, get your butt out there and have the most glorious comeback anyone can imagine. J.J will be furious, I can't wait." 

 

"Okay… okay!" Yuuri stands and brushes himself off, he better be skating soon or he will chicken out. 

  
  


 

 

Chris sneaks out from the shadows and wraps his arms around his lovers waist. "Hey peach, is he okay?" He doesn't even need to ask, Chris knows far more about Phichit's emotions using only his body language. It would be cute if it wasn't mildly irritating. Phichit nuzzles the rough face beside his cheek and smiles, taking a second to breathe in Chris' scent, his delicious aroma of stupidly expensive cologne and peach flavoured shampoo. Chris likes peaches, what can he say?

 

"He's okay, I told him to go out there and just do it. I wanted him to communicate with Victor but that doesn't seem to be on the cards."

Chris sighs, "people do crazy things when they're in love."

"Like leaving your job and moving to Detroit?"

 

Chris chuckles, he never really loved his job anyway. "And maybe I'll convince you to do something crazy like… I don't know… Move to my homeland with me?" 

 

Phichit pretends to think for a second when his insides are freaking out. _Oh my god he asked me to live with him oh my god oh my god._ “Why, yes, that would suit me nicely.”  

Chris smiles and lifts Phichit off the ground, twirling the boy around twice and kissing his lips deeply.

 

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome to the ice Mr Kenjirou Minami!!” 

 

 

Yuuri skates out on to the ice, his heart pounding as he removes his wig, his blue sleeves glinting in the stage lights, he keeps his head down to start, no one will notice it’s him until it’s too late to stop the music. 

The beginning notes begin to play and Yuuri’s body reacts flawlessly, this time he has someone to skate for.

 

The lonely cop who won’t even see this. Yuuri tears up on the ice while still moving, his heart with in Russia. 

 

_Sento una voce che piange lontano_   
_Anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato?_   
  
_Orsù finisco presto questo calice di vino_   
_e inizio a prepararmi_   
_Adesso fa’ silenzio_   
  
_Con una spada vorrei tagliare quelle gole che cantano d'amore_   
_Vorrei serrare nel gelo le mani che scrivono quei versi d'ardente passione_

 

Chris gasps on the sidelines, it took him far too long to realise that Yuuri was skating for Victor and when he did… 

 

 

* * *

 

 

In Mo'orea, Victor lounges on a chair beside the pool, Otabek sits beside him, pulling his shades over his eyes. Yuri meanwhile takes advantage of the stunning water in the resort's pool, at such a random time of year, the pool is empty, the resort only filled by a few elderly paitrens.

Yuri emerges from the pool, his trunks tight and watered down making him very exposed, his chest is covered in drops of water which glimmer like diamonds in the light of the sun.

Victor’s gaze turns to Otabek, he is surprised by what he sees in the eyes of the young man. Otabek is not staring at Yuri like a piece of meat, he is looking at the boy’s face, his expression soft and light, an expression Victor has not known existed until now. “Do you love him?”

 

Otabek wistfully looks away and meets Victor’s tired blue eyes “I do. One day I even intend to marry him, you may as well start calling me son.” 

Victor chuckles “I guess I might have to, I’ve never seen Yura so happy. You made him a better person, more than I ever did.” 

“You started it, you saved him. Maybe I helped a little but this is all on him. He’s so strong, a kitten once is now a tiger. You can see it in his eyes, he’s a soldier.”  

“He is, I couldn’t be prouder of him.” Victor leans back and stares at the glistening blue water of the sea in the distance, oh how he wishes he could just float away. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

_Victor unzips his blood covered bulletproof vest and tosses it into Georgi’s cubicle. “Hey!”_

 

_ “You’re the one who likes cleaning. And has to write the reports.” Victor chuckles and sits himself down at his desk, the adrenaline fizzling out slowly. His fingers ache to move, to do something.  _

_ He gets a notification that interview room five is in use so he decides to have a look at the security camera footage. Victor is really enjoying his promotion, his password and login gets him into everything. The system brings up the footage of room five. A small boy who barely looks like a teenager sits in a tiny ball on the hard seat, he looks to be in pain and is hiding his face really well although Victor can tell he is frightened. He’s like a stray kitten.  _

 

_ Victor rolls his sleeves up as he walks through the precinct, this kid needs help. Two officers stand outside the interview door mumbling and sorting through papers attached to clipboards. “What’s the damage?”  _

_ The men stand up straight and face Victor, their hands fumbling through the paperwork. “Uh just a kid, petty theft. He’s been in trouble before so it’s looking likely that he will get time in the juvenile detention centre.”  _

 

_ Victor looks through the kids track record, the name at the top says Yuri Plisetsky. He knows that name, he has previously arrested this young boy. He sighs and dismisses the men. “I'll take this one, get a proper coffee on me.”  _

_ The men smile gratefully and leave Victor alone in the hallway.  _

 

_ This kid won’t do well in juvie, he needs a helping hand, not a criminal record to his name.  _

_ Victor opens the door, the boy flinches and glares at Victor. Yes, he is most definitely a stray kitten.  _

 

_ Victor sits in front of the boy and flicks through the file. “Yuri Plisetsky?”  _

 

_ “ _ _ You know I am. What are you? A psychiatrist? I’m not fucked up.”  _

_ Victor doesn’t look up, “I never said you were, I said only your name. Names are easy. Mine’s Victor Nikiforov.”  _

_ “Is that Sargent?” _

_ “Now you see, titles aren’t so important. I’m Nikiforov, that’s a good enough title don’t you think?”  _

 

_ Yuri grunts and hides his face in his knees, his arms lift away from half a second, Victor’s heart shatters at the sight of very fresh slices across his wrists. He can’t just leave this boy. _

_ “Yuri, I have a proposition for you.”  _

_ “I’m not ratting out my friends, I already told the other idiots that.”  _

_ “That’s not what I mean.” Victor sighs, dropping the folder to the table he leans forward with his arms crossed on the table. “You’re looking at two years in juvie.” _

_ Yuri angrily wipes tears away with his skinny, almost translucent hands. “So what..”  _

_ “That won’t work there, you will get hurt. I don’t believe that is the best course of action at this time so I’m here to give you an out but I have some conditions.”  _

 

_ Yuri stays silent, glaring at the officer while he sorts out his thoughts. _

 

_ “Maybe you need some time to think about it” Victor starts to stand but Yuri waves his hands. _

_ “Wait! Wait.. What are the conditions.”  _

_ “Come live with me, I notice you have no legal guardians. I am willing to foster you in my home. My conditions are one, If you hold any parties or bring around anyone with a track record you will go to juvie, if you hurt my dog you will probably die but I'd settle for juvie. If you hurt me, juvie. You will eat dinner with me and show me your arms each night.”  _

_ Yuri covers his arms, his look ashamed. Victor continues, “No more cutting, no more smoking, there will be a curfew at least for awhile. Aside from that you will be free, I will organise courses for you to attend a few days a week, plus quit smoking group. There will be no underage drinking either. I will provide food, shelter, education and safety.”  _

_ Yuri looks up cautiously, his options here are bad, he has to pick the lesser of two evils. “I would like to come live with you.” _

_ “Oh and don’t forget the manners” Victor says with a smile and stands.  _

 

_ “Spasibo Nikiforov”  _

 

_ “Victor.”  _

 

_ “Victor...” _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Victor’s phone begins to ring, he doesn’t even remember why he brought it to the island. He presses the red button and lays back again, wet drops hit his feet as Yuri shakes himself off before plunging back in to the pool. 

 

“Look Beka! I did a belly flop!”

Beka chuckles, “Be careful my love!” 

“I will!” 

 

The familiar ringtone begins up again, Chris’ name continuously flashing on the screen. “Ugh go away!” Victor ends the call again but immediately it starts up again. “Eurgh!” He presses the green button. “What!?” 

Chris immediately begins a whispered instruction. “Turn your TV on to channel 34, right fucking now.” 

“Chris I’m in Tahiti.” 

 

Chris grumbles in the background before enabling the video call and points at the camera towards the ice. “Shut up and watch it!”

 

Victor pouts but decides to watch. He knows immediately that the figure is Yuuri, his skating seems very different to the snippet Victor got that night when they met. 

 

The song is so lonely, it’s a skate made for two. 

 

_ Partiamo insieme  
Ora sono pronto _

 

_ For two..  _

 

Victor gasps, his hand coming over his mouth as tears fall. It can’t be true but it’s clearly real. 

Yuuri is calling him, screaming, begging to Victor to come back. He watches in silence until the end and then hangs up, he turns to Otabek. “I have to go” 

 

“I know. I’ll look after Yuri.” 

 

Victor calls out a goodbye to the swimming boy and runs to the Aeroport de Moorea Temae, he slams his wallet and passport down on the counter. 

 

“When’s the next plane out of here!” 


	32. Your song

The woman behind the counter looked bewildered as she slowly examined Victor's passport. "Next flight in ten minutes, you not make it" 

  
  


Victor leans over impatiently and grabs his passport. "I'll run. I'll make it." 

 

"You pay first," The woman apparently feeds off Victor's frustration and begins processing payment. Victor's eyes stay on the clock above her, the seconds ticking by far too fast. 

 

“Come on, please hurry. I have to tell a boy that I love him, I never said it and he needs to know. Please help me.” 

 

The woman looks up at Victor, she sees the desperation on his face and the tears trying to be held back. “Run, no pay.” 

“What?” 

“Go, no pay. I quitting soon anyway. My boss is an asshole.” 

 

Victor smiles gratefully and runs from the desk before running straight back and snatching his passport and card off of the disinterested woman. “Can’t forget those!” He laughs and runs straight through the small airport and on to the tarmac, the airport workers are beginning to close the tiny Cessna door. “WAIT!” Victor doesn’t stop running, he barges his way though. “Please! I have to get on!” 

One of the workers holds up his hand. “Alright alright. Ticket?” 

 

Shit… Victor didn’t get one. “Uh.. She didn’t give me one”

 

The radio on the man’s high visibility vest begins to crackle, the woman quickly explains the situation, the men smile and pull the half closed door back down. Victor smiles gratefully and bounds into the aircraft. “Thank you thank you!” 

 

Only 15 hours until Sapporo, please stay there Yuuri, I'll be there soon.

  
  


* * *

 

Chris sighs as Victor gasps and hangs up the phone, he hopes he got the message across. Victor was crying but he might not have understood the full extent of Yuuri’s performance. “Please, please come Victor. He’s waiting for you.” 

“He’ll come. If he doesn’t, I'll kill him” Phichit mumbles while watching Yuuri come to a stop on the ice, the screaming around drowning out everything, the announcers shouting over the noise but are still not heard.

 

Yuuri Katsuki is alive and he is here. His world is changed forever. 

 

* * *

 

 

In a far away office Yakov shakes his head, he gives Vitya one old murder cold case and next thing he knows, he is being interviewed about the reappearance of Yuuri Katsuki while Victor has now fallen off the radar. “Vitya!!” 

 

* * *

 

Victor's eyes are closed at 15,000ft, there is a song on repeat in his head, he’s never been a fan of Elton John but this song has stayed and won’t leave. He can't help but see Yuuri's name within the lyrics. 

 

__ It's a little bit funny this feeling inside   
I'm not one of those who can easily hide, I   
Don't have much money but boy if I did    
I'd buy a big house where we both could live   
If I was a sculptor, but then again no 

__ Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show    
Oh I know it's not much but it's the best I can do    
My gift is my song    
And this one's for you

__ And you can tell everybody this is your song    
It may be quite simple but now that it's done    
I hope you don't mind    
I hope you don't mind    
That I put down in words    
How wonderful life is while you're in the world   
  


__ I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss    
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross    
But the sun's been quite kind    
While I wrote this song    
It's for people like you that    
Keep it turned on   
So excuse me forgetting    
  


__ But these things I do    
You see I've forgotten    
If they're green or they're blue    
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean    
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

_ And you can tell everybody this is your song  _

_ It may be quite simple but  _

_ Now that it's done  _

_ I hope you don't mind  _

_ I hope you don't mind  _

_ That I put down in words  _

_ How wonderful life is while you're in the world  _

_ I hope you don't mind  _

_ I hope you don't mind  _

_ That I put down in words  _

_ How wonderful life is while you're in the world _

 

 

_ Oh Yuuri.. My Yuuri.. I will fight for you.  _

 

Victor’s eyes open, his eyes wet and bloodshot. Please take me Yuuri, please be mine.. I can’t handle the pain of not even meeting you again. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The stream of reporters and microphones being thrust into his face is never ending, Yuuri tries to duck away and hide but they pull him out, quite literally on some occasions. His parents are freaking out and are insisting upon the return of their beloved son to Yu-topia. 

 

 

Yuuri manages to escape only to have to resurface at the banquet an hour later in his old suit with a pale blue tie. 

 

Phichit and Chris try to keep the mob back while Yuuri stands beside the much larger Celestino, all the other skaters come up to Yuuri at some point, the results rather varied in reaction. Sara wraps Yuuri in a tight hug with tears streaming down her face while her brother screams obscenities at Yuuri. The commotion and emotion from his earlier skate begins to overwhelm Yuuri, he can feel his panic level rising and attempts to take deep breaths but every time he does, a reporter or sponsor gets all up in his face. 

The noise is too loud, it’s too much.. 

It’s too.. 

 

His world begins spinning and he falls against the wall, he knees buckling.

 

 

 

 

The doors slams open, a mildly sunburnt and disheveled Victor stands alone, he has a single rose in his hand. “Yuuri.” 

 

“Victor.” 

 

Victor crosses the room, the noise now gone as everyone watches the beautiful man bow to Yuuri, his hand holding out the single red rose. Yuuri’s cheeks match that of the rose as he takes it between his fingers, he watches as Victor stands, his heart pounding. 

 

“I’m here, and this time I won’t leave so easily my love. You are the beauty I have been missing in my life, the sunlight, my stars. My everything. I love you Yuuri Katsuki.” 

Yuuri manages a broken giggle and smile as tears begin to fall. “I skated for you.” 

“I know, a skate for two.” 

“Dance with me?” Yuuri asks and holds out his hand hesitantly, Victor immediately brings it to his lips and kisses the soft skin there. “It would be my pleasure.” 

 

Yuuri’s hand touches Victor’s waist, his hand burning through the fabric. Victor feels so light he can’t breathe, all he manages is to follow Yuuri’s lead in a seductive tango, reminiscent of his short program. Yuuri’s so much more powerful than Victor realised, he doesn’t know what to think about first. The softness of his hands, his powerful thighs, their chests pressed up against one another. The dance slowly becomes a bit more overly sexual than is thought to be appropriate for a public setting. 

Victor looks up into Yuuri’s eyes as Yuuri leans him down over his knee, they giggle and touch their heads together, Victor’s grip tight on Yuuri’s hideous suit. In this moment he couldn’t care less. 

 

“Yuuri..” 

“Victor..” 

 

Yuuri pulls Victor up into a standing position, their eyes locking, Yuuri is the one who leans in, Victor is too scared of the rejection that could follow. 

 

The very first moment their lips touch is heaven, a dream, a fantasy. Victor’s whole body begins to feel hot, Yuuri’s lips are slightly chapped but unbelievably plump and delicious. He can’t get enough of Yuuri’s taste. Never has he ever had a kiss like this. 

 

The crowd around them begins to clap and cheer, bringing Victor out of the moment, he smiles as though a drunk would, his heart beating so fast he can barely function. He could lose himself in Yuuri forever. Yuuri smirks, his hair slightly tussled from the dance and Victor’s hair. He grabs Victor’s hand and pulls him room the large room. “I’ve had enough of people for today.” He explains as he pulls Victor to his room. “Would you like to come in?” His confidence slips for a minute as he waits for the bewildered cop to respond. 

“Uh.. I.. Yes please.” 

 

Yuuri smirks and pulls him in with both hands. “Come on, then.” 


End file.
